N: Father of Kumo's consuming Clan
by Tremor230
Summary: RATED M! Gore and violence later on! Why it's always Heller and Mercer the ones to "give" their powers to Naruto? I made the Opposite, the Blacklight virus as a bloodline turned into a weapon once it went out of control, follow here the adventures of the VERY FIRST possessor of those powers and even more, "N" ! Shinobi of Kumo and Extraordinary guy, pairing Naru/Tsu/Older Women
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the Prototype/Naruto Crossover, as I said in the Summary this will be a "Naruto goes to Kumo" story with prototype's elements, as always, I'll try to be original and funny, if not...I'll say right away that I'm sorry, let's hope this story too will have a good success**

**By the way SINCE NO-ONE TOOK MY CHALLENGE IN MY PROFILE! ^ ^ I'm proposing something else entirely as my second challenge:**

During the forest part of the exam, Naruto intercept Orochimaru's bite directed towards Sasuke getting the bite himself, but while the Uchiha boy and Sakura are unconscious something unexpected happens, while Orochimaru was biting Naruto, the Kyuubi chakra and the Fourth's Seal start reacting with the Curse Seal of Orochimaru, completely _ABSORBING_ the Snake Sannin inside Naruto and giving the boy his knowledge and techniques, _killing _Orochimaru's soul in the meantime.

Details: he is already Dark Naruto/Evil Naruto well BEFORE the event and will hurt whoever stand in his way without remorse (He was Hiding his true nature because he didn't wanted Hiruzen bothering him for not being a smiling idiot et cetera, but now he HAS enough power to stop hiding his TRUE self, Kyuubi help out of fear of him- that's right Kurama FEAR Naruto and will do anything to NOT have him as enemy, no plans to betray him and such-)

He is smart just like Orochimaru, can do what he was able to do (Curse seal, _Spitting out _abody and transferring his soul and _elastic body_ as well) jutsu and medical knowledge included that he took after the absorption.

Girl or girls: I have no preferences in number of women in the harem or who you actually include (gender bending is okay too) as long as you make Naruto _Corrupt_ Her/them to be as evil as him it's okay.

bashing. Just if you want

Make him destroy the Leaf, conquer it, abandon it, whatever you feel like (Kabuto will follow his orders just like the sound four and Kimimaro, willingly or by Brainwash it's up to you) 

Kushina is Alive and Evil as well, Minato faked her death fearing her revenge about using Naruto to seal the Kyuubi ( uzumakicest between Naruto and Kushina will be REALLY appreciated ^ ^)

**You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback

" Not so easy after all " - thoughts

**Disclaimer: (I have few lawyers glaring at me by now) I don't own Naruto or Prototype or whatever I will use and I already used in this or any other story I write, wrote and will wrote. **

**N: The father of the Consuming Clan of Kumo**

**Chapter 1: A new Bloodline **

**New York – Present Day – Heller Vs Mercer - **

"Uh!...Welcome...to the top of the Food Chain" Alex Mercer, Zeus, The Black light virus inhabiting an human body Muttered as Heller, a man also infected by said Virus pierced his body with a clawed hand.

It was a mission the one of the embodiment of the Blacklight virus, a vision of an Utopia where he would have _Changed_ the face of the humanity that he saw as _Stagnant_, _Dying,_ but Heller, a man in possession of a particularly Strong, resilient DNA had absorbed the Virus once Mercer had infected him, giving him the same powers of the living Bio-weapon.

Mercer had kidnapped both wife and daughter of Heller in order to use them to fulfill his dream of _Evolution_ of the Human beings.

Fighting his way towards Mercer, Heller had used the powers the Blacklight virus gave him to tear to pieces everything and everyone who stood in his way.

Now, after a strenuous battle between the two powerful beings, Heller emerged victorious, transforming his other hand into a series of long, jagged blades.

With a series of animal-like grunts, Heller started tearing away Mercer's body, absorbing his body and memories as well.

"Dana..." Mercer whispering voice commenced in Heller's head as the images, the sensations of the former living virus invaded his mind.

"UGH!...UUUH!...**AAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" feeling a burning sensation building up in his body, Heller threw back his head as from his body a storm of dark red tendrils came out, invading every road, every building, every small corner of the city, hitting every infected being present in the whole war-zone before reabsorbing everything inside him, falling to his knees once finished.

**Heller's Mind**

"Where the Hell am I?...Amaya?...AMAYA!" Heller yelled, searching for his precious daughter.

He was looking around, finding himself in a damp, dark sewer with a series of tubes on the walls and corridors that seemingly went on forever

"She is fine, don't worry! Didn't you see that Teme's memories? She is inside a sealed room" a male voice said

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Heller said pointing at the source of the voice.

"You should show some respect to your family, you know?" said a female voice

"Family? Am I nuts or something?" he asked earning a chuckle from both voices.

"Nuts? Well...since you are my descendant, theory confirmed by our presence here, then...yes, you are a little crazy, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to do half the things you have done up until now" The male voice said

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Heller screamed trying to use the claws, but finding impossible to transform himself.

"He has definitely your blood, Tsu-chan" the male said laughing before the sound of a fist hitting something hard echoed in the sewer

"Baka! Let's make ourself know before he goes crazy for real!" the woman said scoffing.

The two owners of the voices finally were walking towards Heller, who showed a clear surprise at their appearance.

The man had spiky, un-ruled Golden-Blond hair reaching his back in an equally spiky ponytail, a long, dark-orange coat with black flames at the base billowing as if in the middle of a strong wind, black pants and sandals completing the outfit.

The other blond, a woman with a green jewel on her forehead, was wearing a simple-looking green coat over a grey sash (if he remembered correctly from that old samurai movie he saw when at the University) and sporting the biggest pair of breast he had ever seen, making him secretly wondering if those two were in fact real or coming from surgery.

Ah! she was wearing grey pants and black sandals too...those two tends to stop the eyes from wandering.

"I can finally meet a member of our family! I was starting to despair" the man said grinning at Heller, his smile twisting his face in a foxy-like appearance, image helped by the six marks on his cheeks.

"You are right, when was the last time?...I can't remember" The woman said moving her head to the side in thought.

"Can you two please tell me who are you? And why I ended up in a sewer?" Heller asked with a groan, pinching the bridge of his nose

"The sewer is a representation of your mind...well, rather of my mind, it will change once we finish talking, as for my name, call me N" The male, N, said still with his fox-like grin

"And I am Tsunade...you great-great-great...okay, let's say that I'm your Great-Grand-Mother, we can't spend hours just saying how many _Great_ there are in it" Tsunade said smiling as well

"My Great-Grand Mother?" the man asked

"Yup! And I am your great-grand Father, I see that finally my bloodline is back to its rightful owner!" N said patting on Heller's shoulder

"Bloodline?" Heller asked

"It's a long story, let's say that when those scientist where experimenting on Elizabeth Greene they unlocked a long lost ability in her family, unfortunately they twisted her mind with their research...from there all this mess started" N explained with a sad tone

"So the virus is what? A superpower gone wrong?" Heller asked

"Basically? Yes, in my time I created that bloodline in order to save N here, it's highly unstable and it takes a descendant of N to fully use it without repercussions, the fact that you are seeing us means that YOU are our legacy" Tsunade said pointing at the black man

"I still don't understand..." Heller said in a tired tone

"As I said, it's a long story, luckily here time is meaningless...sit down and take a comfortable position, I have to explain a LOOOT of things" N said motioning Heller to sit on the ground, the knee-high water disappearing as the trio took position

"So...where to start?" N asked looking at Tsunade

"Maybe you should start from the very beginning, honey" Tsunade said smirking at N blushing face.

"Okay...It all began in a cold night in my home village Konoha..." N started

**Long Time Ago – Konoha – Hospital -**

"You can't be serious! I refuse to let you two do that!" An enraged Tsunade yelled glaring at the two men before her, a blond kid resting behind the door of the room near them

"You said it yourself, Tsunade, his chakra coils are damaged beyond repair" an old man wearing a white robe said, in his mouth a unlit pipe

"This because YOU won't stop the villagers from beating him! The Fox acted on self-defence flaring Its chakra and killing them! And now look! A boy lost his occasion in life!" Tsunade said pointing at the old man

"Hime, please, he can't be a shinobi anymore...at least he will be able to defend Konoha like this" the other man wearing a red Kabuki-like dress said

"Just shut up, Jiraiya! He is MY godson, and I won't let you turn him into your puppet!" Tsunade said enraged grabbing Jiraiya's collar

"He won't be a puppet, Tsunade, you can trust me as your Sensei AND Hokage" the other said

"Hn! I bet the other councillors had a blast hearing that..._The Kyuubi brat will have a special seal array on his body able to help him mold chakra only when WE say that he can use __its__ power_...I can even see those disgusting smirks on their faces, isn't that so? Sarutobi_-sensei_?_"_ Tsunade said snorting at the old Hokage, her "sensei" honorific dripping venom

"It's for the better of Konoha, Tsunade, a Leader is called to make sacrifices at some point, Naruto won't be able to be a ninja, but like this he will still protect his Home and, one day, earn the respect and love of the people living here" Hiruzen said closing his eyes

Tsunade's punch hitting the wall a mere inch from his face gave him the message that MAYBE she wasn't as convicted as he and Jiraiya were.

"Respect? Love? Mind your words Hiruzen Sarutobi, If I didn't hit you, it was only because I KNOW you will hide behind your position as _Hokage_ of this rat-hole...sometimes I wonder if Orochimaru wasn't right to wish to destroy this place" Tsunade said walking away

"Don't say that! The villagers are innocents!" Hiruzen yelled angrily

"So innocents to be free to beat a little boy, not older than six, and completely DESTROY his dream and life? You and every other here are just a bunch of hypocrites...keep him under surveillance, because I may just go and take him away" Tsunade said as she and a girl holding a pet pig left the hospital

"What do you think, sensei? She doesn't seem to cooperate" Jiraiya said looking at Hiruzen

"With time, I think she will see that this is for the best, it pains me too to turn Naruto into a _weapon_ of the village, but at least he will still be the cheerful, happy boy he is instead of the soulless doll Danzo wished to turn him into" The old Hokage answered sighing

"I hope you are right, the people who hates him may see the fact that he can only use enough chakra to live as an occasion to beat him harder" Jiraiya answered

"He will live in his home, leaving only for missions, I'll have few trusted ANBU watch over him and help him training, it would be useless send him to the academy in his situation" Hiruzen answered

"If you said it like that...it's kinda depressing, are you sure he will accept this situation?" Jiraiya asked

"He will, he will become the protector of this village, he only need to accept few sacrifices for Konoha...just like his father" Sarutobi said as he and Jiraiya started leaving the hospital

"Will he never know? What about his heritage?" the Toad sage asked

"I think I will tell him his mother identity, just to give him peace, but the rest will be kept secret, I fear he will try and leave us if he knows" Hiruzen said

"That's kinda cruel...it's his right to have all that" Jiraiya said

"It's for the best Jiraiya, now go and work on those seals, they need to be foolproof"

"Okay...I'll ask a Hyuuga to help me locate his tenketsus, I need to write the main parts over them in order to have the whole thing working properly" Jiraiya said disappearing in a shunshin

"I'm sorry Naruto...but know this, from this you will finally become the Hero you always wanted to be, maybe not the Hokage, but still loved and trusted" Hiruzen said watching the door of Naruto's room, a puff of smoke signalling his use of a shunshin to return to the Hokage tower.

"Fucking Traitor...just you wait, I'll leave this place forever" Naruto whispered, the Fox helping him to hear whatever was being said outside the room, using its enhanced hearing and sharing it with the boy.

**Konoha – in front of the Hospital - Night**

"I can't believe them! They want him to just forget about his life and liberty and just be their Pet to unleash on their enemies! All with the promise of what? Love and respect! As if those idiots will never respect him due to the Kyuubi!" Tsunade said enraged

"Tsunade-sama, please calm down!" the other woman said following her

"Shut up, Shizune! I need a plan, I won't let that old fool and that pervert transform the last remnant of my family into a damned weapon!" Tsunade said

"Maybe we can help each other then" a male voice said from the shadows

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked getting on the defensive, Shizune doing the same letting TonTon the pig fall down.

"A man with your same interest about the boy...I have an idea that will help the two of us" the man said leaving the shadows, a Kumo Hitai-ate shining under the moon-light

"You are the Kumo ambassador!" Shizune said in surprise

"You said you have an idea...I'm listening, but pay attention, I may not hold back if I don't like your _Plan_" Tsunade said cracking her knuckles

"Then it's better if I start from the beginning, so you will see why I think this Idea may be good for the two of us" The ambassador said smiling

**That morning – Konoha – outside the Hokage Tower**

The ambassador had just left the tower where he had a talk with both Hokage and council, he was now returning to his designated room in the Hotel, behind him two Kumo ANBU, corp there known as THUNDER.

"What are our plans, Kurotoi?" one of the masked shinobi asked

"I don't know, Spark, but the orders of Raikage-sama are clear and we MUST do what he said" the ambassador answered in a tired voice.

"Is this the only solution?" the other THUNDER asked

"We need something to make Kumo more powerful, and by now the Byakugan is the only thing that may help us" Kurotoi the ambassador answered passing an hand through his hair.

**Flashback – Kumo – Raikage Tower – two days ago - **

_Behind the desk in the office stood E, Sandaime Raikage of Kumo, at both his sides two young, tall men, one with almost white hair and sunglasses and a white, sleeveless jacket exposing his broad, muscular arms while the other was shirtless and without the glasses, they were Kirabi, or Killer Bee, and A, the two sons of the current Raikage._

"_I hope your mission is clear enough, Kurotoi" E asked leaning forward in his seat_

"_Crystal clear Raikage-sama...but, if I may be so bold...is that really necessary? The consequences may be too heavy in case of failure" Kurotoi said looking down, waiting E's enraged scream, but to his surprise the old man sighed_

"_I don't like this either, mind you, but right now we need some new bloodlines, we may have two Jinchuuriki, but Yugito is still a little girl, making the whole protection of the village fall on Kirabi's shoulders, we need something to give us the edge in the near future" E said distractingly scratching his beard._

"_The Byakugan will be well protected, old man, the Sharingan too...this may cost us a war, you know?" A said watching his father_

"_We have no other choices, is either the Byakugan, the Sharingan...or Kami forbid...their Demon Vessel" E said leaning back in his seat_

"_The Kyuubi vessel is barely a kid too, and I don't think he or she will ever leave the place willingly, if Konoha is like us, they will keep their protector secure and happy...let's try with the Hyuuga Clan then...last news of our spies reported the existence of two young girls in the Main Family" A said groaning _

"_Kidnapping a little girl...can we fall so down?" Killer Bee asked scratching his neck, over a sealed collar he was wearing_

"_We won't use her as just a breeding Mare, but we need at least a new bloodline here in the village, by the time Yugito is ready and trained we'll have a generation of Byakugan users in our academy, even if I have to say that I would prefer a male to speed up the creation of that clan here" E said _

"_We have a plan then, I won't delude you E-sama!" Kurotoi said bowing before leaving the room._

"_Let's hope that nothing will go against us" A said_

"_I hope that too...can I please take this off now? It's been a week already!" Killer Bee whined trying to take off the collar_

"_NO! You still have to spend another week without that ear-splitting noise you call Rap!" E said glaring at the sun-glasses-wearing shinobi, who looked down in despair_

"_HAHAHAHA! I think that I will force you to never take that Anti-Rap Seal off once I will take the position as Raikage" A said with a boisterous laugh_

"_Ya Bastards" Whined Bee. _

**End of the Flashback - **

"The Hyuuga compound is well protected, entering there without rising an alarm it's almost impossible" one of the THUNDER, codename _Spark_, said

"Same goes for the Uchiha clan, and their being the main police force of the village doesn't help either" the other, _Cloud_, said

"The jinchuuriki will be guarded too...this means that whoever we chose to take, the kidnapping will be a practical suicide mission, I will do this alone if you don't feel like taking this risk" Kurotoi said

"Don't even try to say this, we didn't went to the academy together just to abandon you, right, Nii-san?" _Spark_ said

"Of course, we couldn't be in the same team, but this doesn't mean I won't help you two, _I _was the brain of the trio, remember?" _Cloud _answered

"Okay then, let's plan a way to enter both compound or, in case we have no other choice, kidnap the Kyuubi vessel" Kurotoi said nodding.

"STOP HIM!" a voice said behind them.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" a blond boy said passing running, his clothes and hair dirty and his body showing signs of malnutrition.

"Who's that kid?" _Spark _asked to one of the men chasing him

"It's the demon brat!" the man said before joining the group hunting the kid

"_Demon Brat?_ What do they mean?" _Cloud_ asked

"I have a bad feeling, but at the same time, I think that we found the solution not only to our problems, but to the kid's ones too, FOLLOW ME!" Kurotoi said running towards the mob, the two masked shinobi following him.

Once they reached an hallway, an explosion of red chakra engulfed the road, the smell of blood and burned flesh permeating the air.

"As I thought, that boy is their Jinchuuriki, let's catch him, while you two reach Kumo I'll try to buy you as much time as I can" Kurotoi ordered, he could clearly feel the biju chakra coming off the boy.

"Roger!" the two answered nearing the road.

"Naruto!" a voice said, forcing the ambassador and THUNDERs to hide their presence in the shadows far away, using chakra to boost their hearing.

"Another mob...why did the squad didn't intervene? My orders were clear, we may let the villagers create those groups, but the ANBU MUST stop them before they attack the boy!" Hiruzen ordered

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, few of my men were apparently not really _friendly_ towards him" the ANBU with the cat mask said

"They will be reprimanded, now take him to the hospital, I can't feel his chakra, something must have happened" Hiruzen said before disappearing

"Reprimand them? They will be lucky if I leave something of them that still will identify them as humans" Angrily said Cat before using a shunshin to take Naruto to the Hospital.

**Present Time – Ambassador Room in the Hotel - **

Using a privacy seal the ambassador had told to the two women the whole story, getting and angry scowl from the Senju Sannin.

"In another occasion I would have called you liar, but since they called me back only now that he has lost every chance to be a shinobi, I can clearly see that old traitor do that, but I'm surprised that Kumo is not as narrow-minded as the other villages" Tsunade said

"It helps having the two Vessel under the direct protection of the Raikage that made sure that the training Killer Bee-san took to control his Biju was known to anyone, so to show that HE was in control, not the Biju, that and all the times that he had protected the village showed our people that he is in fact human, that and the workings of the seal used on him were amply explained to further help" Kurotoi answered

"He was able to defend himself in case they attacked him?" Shizune asked

"Of course, but he did retaliate only after being attacked first, he never was the one to assault them" _Spark_ answered

"So? What do you plan to do? You know I can just tell Sarutobi-sensei that you were sent to kidnap an Hyuuga or an Uchiha" Tsunade said glaring at them

"That's true...but tell me...IF something happen to the Kyuubi vessel, will someone be saddened?" Kurotoi asked

Tsunade's answer was pinning the man to the wall, the two STORM pointing their weapon at her back

"You may try to kill me, but know that I will take you down with me" Tsunade said angrily

"You said that they destroyed his life and now they wished to use whatever remained of him to mold their new _Toy_...I can help the both of us taking him away, He will have a new home and a family, a place that doesn't hate him for his _tenant_, in exchange Kumo obtains a new protector, but this time the villagers will see him as a person, not a weapon" Kurotoi answered with a raspy voice.

"...I'm coming with you then...that's not negotiable" Tsunade answered

"Tsunade-sama! Why did you say so?" Shizune asked

"I would never have returned here if not for the fact that my godson was in danger, this place took away my little brother, the man I loved and now they want the last piece of my family too? No chance in Hell" Tsunade answered while letting the man go.

"Konoha won't like your joining us" _Cloud _said

"If we fake Naruto's death I will have an excuse to leave" Tsunade said

"He is at the hospital now...how do you intend to do it?" Kurotoi asked

"A lot of people hates him so..." Tsunade started explaining.

**Konoha – Hokage Tower – Hiruzen's Office** -

"I'm sorry Minato, I couldn't protect him enough, but like this he will finally be the Hero you always wanted him to be" Hiruzen said watching The Fourth Hokage's picture at the wall.

Sarutobi didn't know if it was because of his old age, but the Yondaime and the others seemed to scowl at him.

"Sensei?" Jiraiya said entering from the window

"Ah, Jiraiya! Are the seals ready?" Hiruzen asked

"Of course, I even added a tracing seal so to know always where he is...sensei? Are you sure this is okay? I am his godfather...I feel like a bastard doing this" The Toad sage asked

"It's for the best, Jiraiya, if he wants to be an hero and a shinobi He has to make sacrifices, a little bit of freedom in exchange of his friends safety" Sarutobi answered

"If I have to listen what Tsunade said...he didn't have a lot of friends here, maybe he doesn't have friends at all"

"With time people will learn to look over the Kyuubi and see that he is still a kid, I am sure that his cheerful attitude will make breach in their hearts! Naruto just needs to wait" Sarutobi answered.

In that moment, a tremendous explosion shock the tower making the two men heads snap towards the windows.

"It came from the Hospital!...NARUTO!" Hiruzen screamed as he and Jiraiya bolted out of the tower, a little while later a pig wearing a red jacket entered the room, a slug on top of him crawling over an hidden lock, opening it.

"**Here it is!**" the little slug said looking at the huge scroll, _Forbidden_ was written on the plaque under it.

**Konoha – Hospital - **

The fire was everywhere, patients were running away helped by the doctors while nurses were trying to help the wounded, Naruto's room was the epicentre of that inferno.

That was the scene Jiraiya and Sarutobi found once arriving, Tsunade in front of the door crying, being held in place by Shizune.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GOOO! I CAN SAVE HIM!" The woman yelled in desperation

"TSUNADE-SAMA, IT'S USELESS! HE IS DEAD!" Shizune yelled trying to stop the woman, she too was crying.

"TSUNADE! What happened?" Sarutobi asked, his answer was Tsunade's punch getting blocked by Jiraiya who coughed up blood under the pressure of the hit.

"HE IS DEAD! HE WAS KILLED BY ONE OF YOUR NURSES!" Tsunade yelled trying to strangle the old Hokage, Shizune and Jiraiya struggling to hold her

"IMPOSSIBLE! I had ANBU watching him! No-one would have been able to do that!" Hiruzen answered

"You old Fool! Your village hates him! No-one would have protected him! I bet they will make a festivity in honour of the bitch that killed him...I am only happy that she died too in the fire...whatever she had done, she made a mistake" Tsunade said now breathing deeply to calm herself

"I will make sure sure that people will learn about the mistake they did, we just need to explain them" Hiruzen said

"_We_? Here there is no _We_...I'm leaving, Sensei! You and your village took away everything I hold dear, I won't stay here another minute" Tsunade said walking away

"You can't! Konoha will need your talent as Medic!" Sarutobi said

"I don't care, this place was founded by my Grandfather and Granduncle, but you all ruined the dream that Konoha was at its birth, I won't stay here and get infected by your idiocy" The Senju woman said keeping walking, Jiraiya's hand grabbing her arm

"If you leave I'll be forced to mark you as Missing-nin, Tsunade, you-will-stay!" Hiruzen commanded

"Tell me Jiraiya...you were jealous of Minato, right? You wanted Kushina for yourself...that's why you kept training him for so long" Tsunade said coldly

"I can't see how this fit in this situation" Jiraiya answered

"You were happy of this outcome don't you? To use Minato's son as a puppet, to get revenge on the man that stole the only woman that you never could fuck!" Tsunade said angrily punching him near the door of the burning room

"AAARGH! T-That's not t-true!" he answered

"DON'T LIE TO ME! LOOK YOURSELF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Tsunade said grabbing his head and forcing him to look inside

"Did you see that bed? The boy was there! Broken, defenceless! A KID, FOR GOD'S SAKE! What has he done to earn your hate? NOTHING!" The woman screamed, forcing the Sage's head inside the room

"I..I" Jiraiya tried saying

"LOOK INSIDE, YOU DIRTY ASS-HOLE!" Tsunade ordered forcing his head to watch the room.

The Image of a crying boy getting enveloped in flames entered Jiraiya's mind, the inhuman screams of the boy echoing in his ears as the smell of burning flesh filled his nostrils

"STOP THIS! PLEASE STOP!" Jiraiya pleaded

"NO! YOU HAVE TO SEE WHAT KIND OF BEAST YOU ARE!" Tsunade yelled kicking him against the burning wood, the man screaming in pain

"TSUNADE! STOP! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Hiruzen said

"FUCK OFF! I'M LEAVING! You want to mark me as a Nuke-nin? FINE! I am curious to see how Konoha will fare when their best hunters and ANBU are dead by my hands! Remember, I have nothing more to lose so I won't go gentle on the ones hunting me" Tsunade answered

"STOP THIS INSTANT!" Hiruzane tried saying a last time

"No, and by the way...I took few confidential documents from your office, if I die the slug Summoning Clan will make sure that EVERYONE will have a copy of your secrets, now try and send hunters, Hiruzen Sarutobi...I dare you! And by the way, Jiraiya, Katsuyu will soon tell Gamabunta and the other Toads about how you all treated Minato's son, I'll leave your punishment to him" Tsunade said, shocking the two men

"I-I-I'm sorry" Jiraiya said clutching the burned half of his face.

"Too late, he would have been your student, the best shinobi of this village, but we will never know now thanks to you idiots...I hope the boy you chose as student will die painfully soon after starting your training, Jiraiya, you only deserve this" the woman said leaving, the fire now finally extinguished

"What are we gonna do, Jiraiya?" Hiruzen asked at the now scarred Sannin.

"I'll get my face healed, then I'll get ready for Gamabunta's judgement, Minato was their favourite summoner...they won't like what Katsuyu and Tsunade will tell them" Jiraiya answered

"And then?" the Hokage asked

"I'll go back to being your spy...nothing more and nothing less...I won't take an apprentice, Sensei" the man said

"WHAT!? WHY?" Sarutobi said in shock

"I remember the Elder Toad saying something about an apprentice of mine changing the world...after hearing about Naruto being alive I thought about taking him as my new apprentice...but now I am not so sure to be worthy of being a sensei anymore" Jiraiya answered in a whimper

"Why? You can still find someone else to pass your knowledge to! A new summoner for the Toads!" Hiruzen said, Jiraiya let out a bitter chuckle at that

"The Toad contract? You really think that the Toads will let me or anyone else use them after today? We will be lucky if they won't storm here demolishing the village, for them Family and Friends comes first, then Honour and only after that may come the village of Konoha, we stained their most cherished values...and I won't teach Minato's techniques to anyone else...they belonged to his family and I'm sure Kakashi will be with me once he knew WHO Naruto's father really was" he answered

"He will never know! No-one will! We can't make the news about Minato's son death by our hands become of public knowledge!" Hiruzen said, again with Jiraiya laughing at him

"Stop this, sensei...we fucked up and we WILL pay the price for it...soon everyone with a summoning contract will know of this, and then Konoha's name will be put in the same line as the term _Traitor_, I can already see a new dictionary being written like that...Hahahaha! I can't help but find this funny...maybe I got wounded deeper than I thought, I'm leaving, sensei, I'll send you the new report of my spies next week...It will be long before we see each other again, by then maybe I hope I will have stopped hating myself for killing a kid enough to not try and kill myself anymore" Jiraiya said disappearing with a shunshin, he will cure himself alone apparently.

"ANBU! Go and fetch whoever was responsible of this! That whore can't have organized everything by herself! I want every responsible in front of me in twenty minutes!" Hiruzen yelled angrily, the responsible will pay.

No-one kills his unofficial grand-son and _Almost Weapon_ and live to tell!

**Konoha – woods outside the village – few minutes after Tsunade's confrontation with Jiraiya and Hiruzen -**

The Two Kumo THUNDERs were running at top speed from Konoha, a bandaged Naruto resting on the shoulders of the one named _Cloud_.

"Are you okay back there?" _Cloud _asked

"Yes, THUNDER-san, just hurry up, I want to leave this place behind as soon as possible" the boy answered

"I would be more than happy to do that, but your injuries are too heavy, the shock would kill you" _Spark_ said

"YOU TWO! STOP RIGHT NOW!" a Cat masked ANBU yelled at the two

"Shit! _Cloud_, take the boy to Kumo, I'll try to keep them occupied!" _Spark_ said unsheathing a pair of trench knives with jagged blades.

"The kid is a shinobi of Konoha, we won't let you kidnap him!" an ANBU with a boar mask said

"His place is here! In the village of his parents and friends!" the Dog masked ANBU said with the cat masked one nodding while unsheathing a sword

"NO! His place is in a village that won't use him as a weapon, in one that will respect him as an human! We know you are informed of your Hokage's plans for the boy, we won't let you do _That_ to a kid!" _Cloud _said moving slightly away from the rescue team.

"Plans? What kind of plans are you talking about?" _Dog_ asked

"Don't listen to them! They are trying to confuse you" the Boar masked man said

"Your precious Hokage wants the boy to be covered in a special seal array that will help him mold chakra, after that he will become the _Guard dog of the Leaf,_ unable to defend himself from the villagers, forced to live confined in his home and leaving only for missions! No friends, no family, NOTHING! just orders and battles for _The Might of Konoha_!" _Spark_ said angrily

"Those are confidential information concerning Konoha's weapon, we will be forced to kill you in order to cover it!" _Boar_ said, in that moment _Cat_ acted fast attacking her foe.

Her sword cutting the Boar masked ANBU's head clean off.

"_CAT! _what the hell are you doing!" _Dog_ asked

"Why are you taking him away? I will protect him here in Konoha!" _Cat_ said ignoring her partner

"No, you won't, if you did they will judge you for treason and execute you, like this he will have a chance to have a normal life" _Spark _said

"If I discover that you used an obedience seal on him I will personally kill every inhabitant of Kumo, forcing the Raikage to watch as I tear to pieces his precious people before killing him!" _Cat_ hissed looking at them

"Neko-neechan!" Naruto called out

"Little one, are you sure you want this?" _Cat _asked nearing the boy

"They said that their doctors will help me getting better, that they'll find a way to make me be a ninja even without molding chakra...please, neechan! They said that people won't hate me there!" the boy pleaded

"What about me? And Anko and the others? What should we do?" _Cat _asked hugging him, her hand stroking his hair with motherly affection.

"I'll find a way to come visit you, Hebi-neechan, Inu-neechan and Red-neechan! I promise!" Naruto said thrusting his fist up in the air, making the woman chuckle tenderly at him.

"If it's a promise then I know you WILL find a way, go! Me and your other Neechans will wait for you!" _Cat _said at them, signalling them to move as she went in front of _Dog_

"Are you sure of this? His parents would hate to see him leaving" _Dog_ said

"Did you know who is parents really are?" _Cat _said watching him

"They were a couple of merchants that died during the Kyuubi attack, Sarutobi-sama gave Naruto the Uzumaki name in honour of Kushina-sama" _Dog_ answered, making the woman laugh

"Wrong, Kakashi...the real parents were Minato-sama and Kushina-sensei, the Yondaime Hokage and the _Bloody Habanero, _you just were too _blind_ to see it" _Cat _said laughing at _Dog_, or Kakashi, imaging his shocked face

"I-Impossible! If Minato-sensei really had a son I would have been informed! They told me the child died immediately after birth!" Kakashi said

"That's why you were never informed, you were too close to them! Apparently the Third Hokage deemed necessary hiding his true heritage, think about it, Iwa would have gone mad over the news of the existence of the _Son of the Yellow Flash_, and look! now they tried to turn him into a weapon! So tell me, Hatake Kakashi, ANBU of Konoha, what will you do? Kill me and stop those Kumo ANBU or help me covering their escape to make sure our beloved Fourth Hokage's son will have an happy life?" _Cat _asked strengthening her hold of her sword

"...Help me covering their smell and traces, if they ask, _Boar_ tried to kill Naruto instead of saving him, when we reached the group it was already too late to help our comrade while the kidnappers were already gone" Kakashi said as he started using Fuuton Jutsus to blow away the boy's smell from the woods

"Roger!" _Cat_ said happily doing the same.

**Konoha - Main Gate – some time later -**

"Tsunade, please! At least try considering my offer!"Hiruzen said pleading the woman to stay

"No, sensei, if I stay another moment the memories of my family will keep haunting me forever, I need to go, I'm sorry" Tsunade said walking away with Shizune

"Hokage-sama! _Cat _and _Dog _reported their meeting with a group of kidnappers!" a ANBU with a swan mask said

"WHAT!? Who are they?" Hiruzen asked.

"We don't know, they covered their Hitai-ate, _Boar_ admitted he tried to kill Naruto in order to stop them, when we reached him it was already too late, one of them beheaded _Boar_ before the group managed to flee using a smoke bomb to cover their movements, my Dogs can't follow their traces, they managed to cover their movements" Kakashi said getting in front of Hiruzen

"That idiot! He should have tried to stall them instead to play the hero! This is bad..." Hiruzen cursed

"Why, Hokage-sama? He only was a merchant son...no-one so important to create a scandal" the Dog masked man asked

"It's just the fact that someone managed to kidnap the jinchuuriki of our village, it will be bad for Konoha's image, as for his parents, they were friends of Minato, so he used the boy knowing that his parents were already dead, it was an hard choice, but he did it for the better of the Village" the Hokage answered

"Liar! I'll make you pay...I don't know how, but I'll make you pay for keeping me away from sensei's son, be sure of this" Kakashi thought in anger

"Can it be? Oh for the love of God...I just hope it wasn't Iwa..." Hiruzen thought getting slightly paler, fearing that any other village may turn the boy into a weapon to use against them

**Kumo – the next day – Main Hospital -**

"This is bad, even if I cure his wounds...I don't know how to actually _Re-Build_ his chakra network, it's a miracle in itself if he is alive" Tsunade said watching Naruto's file.

"One of the THUNDERs went to inform the Raikage of our presence here, I wonder how he will react" Shizune said watching the door.

Door that went blow away from his hinges, nailing the other ANBU present and crushing both against the opposite wall.

The Raikage E and his two sons A and Killer Bee entered the room running towards the kid's bed, three pair of eyes fixing on Naruto's body once they stopped.

"W-what can I do for you?" the boy asked, unnerved by their stare

"The same eyes and hair...you really have the Fox inside you? Are you really the son of the Fourth?" E asked shaking the boy

"Yes he is, but right now the Kyuubi can't heal him, during an attack the Fox used its power in a burst almost destroying the chakra coils, if he use whatever quantity of chakra larger than the one usually needed for living he will die" Tsunade explained

"I see, Bee, Try and talk with the Fox, we may need its help in curing the boy" E said looking at the sun-glasses-wearing man near him

"I'll try" Bee said moving his fist towards the boy

"Come on, Little Nine, bump Bee-san fist and I'll talk with your furry friend" the man said smiling

"O-Okay" Naruto said bumping the man's fist with his.

**Kyuubi Seal – Boy's mind-scape - **

"**Long time no see, Kurama**" the Eight-tailed Ox said watching the Kyuubi resting behind the cage, the pipes adorning the room cracked and in some cases broken or simply bent.

"**Hachi, I see that they finally tamed you...how disgraceful**" The Fox said shaking his head

"**They didn't Tame me, Bee gave me the option of being more than just **_**Jail**_** and **_**Jailor**_** and after a while I accepted it**" The Ox answered getting a cruel laugh from the Kyuubi

"**What are you two? Friends? Don't make me laugh!**" Kurama answered

"**You were the one that took the Old Man's death the worst, is this the reason you hate everyone and everything...**" Hachi said looking at the pained expression on Kurama's face

"**I don't have to answer you questions, and stop talking about him, he was just a filthy human like everyone else! He too saw us as weapons!**" The Kyuubi yelled, in answer Hachi punched the gate keeping the Fox trapped, an angry scowl on the Ox' face

"**DON'T YOU DARE! Look at you! Mister **_**I hate everything**_**...Me and the others were destroyed too at the Sage death, but we didn't let that close us to the world! Tell me the truth, did you tried reaching them within that very same connection the Sage left us? Did you tried to talk to your brothers and sisters? NO! And look now, Shukaku went mad after his village used a wrongly-made seal while you decided to hate the world...Me and Nibi have good Vessels, you know? We tried to know them instead of trying to take over their bodies**" Hachi said still glaring at Kurama

"**...**" whatever the Fox said was so low to be impossible to hear

"**Speak louder, I can't hear you**" the Ox said crossing his arms

"**Will...Will they hate me here?**" the Kyuubi asked

"**No if you don't give them a reason**" Hachi answered

"**The boy can't use my power, he will become a fool bent on world domination or a spoiled brat ready to gloat about being the strongest ninja around**" Kurama tried saying

"**Are you sure? Did you really tried to talk to him?**" the Ox asked

"**Mito, one of my previous Vessels, used to say that I was a being of destruction and hate, that it was my punishment to be imprisoned forever...Kushina hated me because she always feared that people would have tried to kill her because of me, when she discovered that during pregnancy the seal was at its weakest she started hating me even more, fearing the life of her kit in case I managed to get free...the boy won't be any different, especially since I am the one responsible of his current state**" Kurama said looking around the damaged body

"**Are you sure?**" Hachi asked

"**...**"

"**Kurama? I asked you if you were absolutely certain that he WILL hate you**" the Ox asked again

"**...I don't know**" Kurama finally said

"**Give him a chance, he may finally be the right one to take away your loneliness**" Hachi said

"**I'll try...but I will kill him if he piss me off!**" the Fox said in rage

"**No, You won't. I know you too well, you will never admit it, but even THE MIGHTY AND POWERFUL KYUUBI has an heart, just try to befriend the boy, it won't cost you anything**" The Ox said laughing

"**At least he won't rap**" Kyuubi said smirking

"**How did you know?**"

"**We can share memories when in contact like this, I only happen to know HOW to actually do that**" Kurama answered

"**Smart-ass**" Hachi muttered before ending their contact.

**Real World – Kumo – Hospital -**

"He said that he will try and help us, you two have a long talk to do" Bee said watching the boy

"I feel like hating him, but at the same time I know that I would have been dead if not for him, even if he only did that to defend himself" Naruto answered touching his belly.

"Don't judge him just because everyone tells you he is evil, try talking to him while we try and heal you" Bee said grabbing the boy's shoulder.

"I-I'll try" Naruto answered

"We are here, don't be afraid" Tsunade said ruffing his hair as he closed his eyes, the injections were starting to take their toll making him sleep.

"So? What are we gonna do? Any ideas?" A asked watching the sleeping boy

"I think we should start with healing the body and then focus on the rest, even if I have no idea of _How_ to actually help him, the Kyuubi may try and regenerate the coils, but the risk of further damaging them is too high" Tsunade answered

"What a mess...but maybe I know something that may help us" A said scratching his chin

"What do you mean?" Shizune asked

"Some time ago, during a patrol mission in the borders, we stumbled on an old lab of your dear _friend_ Orochimaru, we managed to took away everything, maybe he had something able to help the boy" A explained

"Orochimaru? It could be ironic to use his inhuman research for the good of someone else, we can try" Tsunade said

"Good, while you focus on those I'll ask my best medic to heal the boy" E said

"I can do both" Tsunade answered crossing her arms

"No, we are dealing with dark research here, and the boy needs serious help too, you have to focus plenty on the cure, you can't divide your time in both healing and researching, we are talking about Orochimaru, we don't know how far he went in his experiments or how dangerous the results can be, nothing can be left unchecked, God knows what may happen otherwise" E answered

"Fine! But if something happen I'll personally kill the staff and then you three" Tsunade said glaring at them.

"Don't worry, if something do happen I'll be the one to destroy those idiots" E answered

"We have a plan then, your doctors will take care of his body while I'll try to repair his coils" the Senju woman said.

"Okay. OSAMU! Go call that idiot of your friend and tell him to come here!" E yelled to one of the doctors

"I'm going!" the man answered running out

"Who is he?" Shizune asked

"An idiot, but the best doctor I have...even without the license, don't worry, he didn't has one just because he want to follow _his_ set of rules" E answered

"Here I am, what do you want?" the man was wearing a black cape over an equally black dress, a long scar on his face that diagonally cut his face in two with one part black in color, his hair too were half black and half white.

With him a short girl with four ribbons on her red hair and a medical bag in her hands.

"Kurō Hazama...will it kill you showing some respect?" E said groaning

"If I do that I'll ruin my image Fufufufu!" Kuro said with a little laugh

"So you are the doctor E was talking about, what about that scar?" Tsunade asked glaring at him, in answer a scalpel was sent flying towards her, the woman simply caught the blade between her fingers smirking

"It's the last remnant of my friend, don't you dare insult it" Kuro said looking at her smirking face

"Sore spot eh? Just cure him" Tsunade said walking away from the bed

"Uuhn! Nothing serious apparently, muscles are still in reparable conditions and the bones are not damaged beyond repair...60 millions Ryous will be enough for my services" the man said watching the boy

"60 MILLIONS!?" Tsunade yelled watching with wide eyes

"_Jenjei_ is a little pricey, but he is a genius!" the little girl said in pride

"It's _sensei_, Pinoko, and I am not pricey, I just ask the right sum for my services" Kuro said as Naruto started waking up

"Uuh!" the boy said opening his eyes

"Why are you awake, boy?" the man asked

"The Fox didn't liked the fact that I was out...he don't trust you" Naruto answered

"Figures...tell me, do you want to heal?" he asked

"OF COURSE! I want to be the strongest ninja ever!" the boy yelled, flames burning in his eyes.

"I am not here to make charity, I have my price" Kuro said

"I have my gama-chan! I have money in that" Naruto said pointing at his clothes where a frog-shaped wallet could be seen.

"Fifteen ryous?" Kuro said watching inside the little thing

"It's all I have" Naruto said smiling

"Then I think it will be enough, call me Black Jack and I'll be your doctor" Black Jack said smiling as well

"If this is everything, then I'll go check what you have found in that old snake's lair...who is the little girl anyway?" Tsunade said walking out with E

"A teratogenous Cystoma he covered with an exoskeleton to create a daughter for himself" E answered

"Uh! He sure has fantasy" Tsunade said

"Raikage-sama!" a THUNDER said reaching them

"What's the problem?" E asked

"We received a message from Kurotoi, he said he will try and kidnap a Hyuuga so to move away the village's attention from the boy's disappearance" the masked man said

"He is a fool, he will get himself killed and even if we ask a Hyuuga in payment for his death they will send one with the Caged Bird seal, turning it into a void sacrifice" E said pinching the bridge of his nose

"Not exactly" Tsunade said smirking

"What do you mean?" the Raikage asked

"I know Hizashi, if you ask his brother in exchange he will certainly propose himself since they are twins, but I also know that he is NOT happy to be a branch member with his son, tell your ambassador to privately talk to him and find an accord, if he knows a way to counter the seal we will be able to give him a new life here for him and Neji, we only need to pin the kidnapping on someone else" Tsunade said

"That would be perfect, I can let him create a clan here without using that thing, or using a version for Everyone so to not split the clan in two, I'll send an answer telling him that, but I have my doubts about it" E said as the two reached the Raikage's Office

"He is the twin of the Clan Head, if we are lucky he may be able to put his hands on some scrolls, it's for the best of his family, Kumo will have a clan just as result, you only have to swear you won't use him as a breeding stock" Tsunade answered

"That will be the hardest part, the council will certainly press for using Hizashi for that, I swear that those bigots will drive me crazy some day" E said groaning and passing an hand between his hair

"Can't you find a successor? If you take a seat between the council you should be able to keep them under control"

"A is almost ready to take my place, I hope he won't loose his cool and kill the whole room, he has a short temper that even I don't want to challenge" E said watching out the window

"I'll go check those experiments then, the sooner we start the better" Tsunade said leaving the room.

**Konoha – the next day – hidden location -**

"So? What do you think, Hizashi-sama?" Kurotoi asked

"What you are asking is rather dangerous, it could backfire in a lot of ways, Neji can't grow up without his father and I can't tell him the truth either" Hizashi said groaning in despair

"I think you can explain the whole thing to him instead, try to have faith in him, he is still young, but as you said he already shows a bright mind, he'll understand that you are trying to find a new life for you and for him" Kurotoi said

"The only problem is that you will be killed if you try to kidnap Hinata-sama" the old Hyuuga said

"I know, but Kumo need a new bloodline, If you come with me willingly the Council won't be able to force the breeding program on you or your son, but this won't happen unless I sacrifice myself"

"If only we could find a way around that, someone to pin as the culprit AFTER the initial finger-pointing towards Kumo" Hizashi said in dismay, a sound of someone coming distracting them

"Hide!" Kurotoi said as he and Hizashi got in the shadows to hide their presence.

"That old fool! I can't stay here any longer, I won't become anything if they keep making me watch over those brats! Why can't I take part to the ANBU entry exam? What did I miss?" a man said walking near the two hiding men

"Mizuki-san?" Hizashi thought

"I wonder...Orochimaru ran away because Sarutobi tried to stop his experiments, the Sannin is an open enemy of the village now...If I can convince him to take me as an apprentice I may become a legend as well, but how to appease him?" the young man said with his eyes closed in thought

"A traitor! This may be good" Kurotoi thought getting closer to him

"THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL! If I steal it I can offer it to Orochimaru in exchange for his apprenticeship! Yes, that should be enough!" Mizuki said in glee at his decision.

He was so engrossed in his dream of power to not notice Hizashi striking him with few Juken attacks, making the young man fall down unconscious.

"Kami had apparently sent us the answer to our problem, my friend" Hizashi said watching the defeated man

"So it seems...let's do this: tonight I'll kidnap Hinata with your help, then you will chase me to a premeditated point, there you will kill our friend here and henge him as me, I will take his appearance so to move freely, if they see thorough the illusion we can say that he tried to frame me" Kurotoi said

"In both cases we'll have the Raikage asking Hiashi's head as payment for the offence, but I will propose myself due to me being his twin and the cage bird seal, I'm sure that the Hokage and the council will agree" the Hyuuga said

"But did you know how to counter your seal?" the Ambassador asked

"The cage bird seal can work in two ways, it can kill right away, or like this case, act after a certain amount of time once the _signal_ is given, I'll suggest the use of this saying that Kumo won't suspect anything" Hizashi answered

"Are you sure? What about the removing?"

"My uncle had the same problem with my father, he was killed when the Hyuuga elders discovered his research about the seal removal, only an elder can remove it, but my uncle managed to understand the method by himself, before his death he left in a secret place the Counter, item that I found once my brother was elected clan head and I was branded, I'll give it to you tonight, once the Konoha ANBU will leave me with the Raikage we'll have maybe few seconds before the seal kills me, time will be of essence" Hizashi said

"It's a gamble then...I hope that for once the luck will be by my side" Kurotoi said shaking Hizashi's hand

"I hope so as well, if we can't do that, please help my son, I don't want him to live a life of regret or sufferance"

"I will" Kurotoi said as the two men walked to their respective directions, the ambassador holding Mizuki on his shoulders.

**Kumo – Room 124 – Tsunade's _Lab_**

"Kaguya bloodline...bone control (personal note: impossible to remove illness), Shiniohara clan...muscle manipulation, Sentomanu clan...heat vision-like bloodline, Seyseinaku Clan...memory/ability stealing bloodline..." Tsunade said reading the names on the vials of blood and the relative descriptions on the notes near them she found in the box the THUNDERs gave her.

"All samples from deceased clans, anything about chakra and/or the coils?" Shizune asked while taking notes on a pad

"Few of them could help us in that regard, the Tenshiku Clan seem able to reinforce their bodies by _hardening_ their skin...the Kyonharu clan was able to instead do the opposite and turn their body into a semi-liquid state...if I manage to fuse those two with the Rehoku Clan's bloodline...he should become able to avoid damages during fights and heal the worst wounds by regenerating, but..."

"But?" Shizune asked

"He will be forced to eat the enemy's flesh and _absorb_ its components inside him, the Fox should be able to enforce the bloodline by making possible a greater healing with lesser _Food_...the Biju should be able to block the Kaguya Illness as well" Tsunade mussed

"Turning him into a cannibal? Are you sure he will accept it, Tsunade-sama?"

"We'll tell him that it's an ability about _Consuming_ the enemy more that eating, an half-truth that should help him accept the thing" Tsunade answered

"All those bloodlines won't go into conflict?" Shizune asked

"Not with the Kyuubi regulating the body's transformation, some of them works by doing the polar opposite, but the Biju should be able to _Re-direct_ the changing with the regenerating power of its chakra enough to have those to co-exist...or so I hope, if only the Luck would stay with me only THIS time" the blond woman said closing her eyes

"It's for a good cause, Tsunade-sama, I'm sure everything will be okay, I trust your abilities as a medic!" the assistant said putting a reassuring hand on the Senju woman's shoulder.

"Thank you, Shizune" Tsunade said hugging the woman

**Kumo – Hospital – day of the operation - **

"Everything is ready, the body is now in perfect conditions, it's up to you now" Black Jack said taking the boy to the operating room

"Thank you, I'll start the procedure then" Tsunade said wearing the operating mask

"I'll go my way instead, let's go, Pinoko" the man said leaving with the short girl in tow

"Should I help too? The Byakugan will help controlling the state of the chakra coils" Hizashi asked

"Are you sure? The whole seal removing was taxing for your body, you need to rest" Shizune said

"I have a debt towards Kumo for giving me an option for a new life, it pains me _betraying_ Konoha, but until the elders won't get removed in favour of a more _open_ view of the clan I can't let my son live a life of servitude, this village will only temporary borrow my family services" Hizashi said

"E won't be happy to hear that, even if the council won't try anything the Raikage will still be pissed hearing of you being only a temporary guest" Tsunade answered

"That's why we won't tell him" Hizashi answered with a smirk he covered with the mask

"Tell him what?" Tsunade said as the trio joined the operating staff in the room while muffling their laugh at Kumo expenses

"Tsunade-neechan? Will it hurt?" Naruto asked.

The two had a little talk while he was recovering, the blond boy didn't hated her for her neglecting since he understood how she was unaware of his existence, as he started calling her _nee-chan_ Tsunade grew even more attached to the boy as she was starting seeing in him her little brother Nawaki, she thought she would have hated that suffix, but in the end she felt it fitting nicely, as if it could bring back a missing piece of her life.

"Just a little, but don't worry, I'm here" she said squeezing his hand and watching him falling asleep after the medicines were taking effect.

"He is asleep, good, Listen well! We will now commence with the injections of the various solutions I made from the bloodlines, as I said before, this operation is possible ONLY because of the Biju inside him, every other attempt will end with the death of the patient since nothing will prevent the tissues from decaying, so if you dream about Fame with injecting lost bloodlines on patients then just forget it, you will just kill innocents and most of all force Me and the Raikage to kill you in a painful and gruesome way, understood?" Tsunade asked glaring at the staff that flinched in fear under her gaze and threat

"HAI TSUNADE-SAMA!" the whole room yelled.

"Perfect! Hizashi, keep an eye on the boy, tell me if something start going wrong" she ordered

"Roger!...by the Heavens, I have never seen a chakra coil system in such a state...maybe I can re-open few tenketsus closed by the chakra blast, but I think I should try it only half-way during the operation" Hizashi answered, shocked by the wrecked condition of the boy's body.

"We'll keep that in mind, lights on! We are starting!" Tsunade said giving the order to the nurses.

The operation started.

**Kumo – Hospital – viewing window over the operating room - **

"What do you think, father?" A asked while watching from the glass panel the doctors running back and forth to heal the boy

"I don't know, Tsunade Senju is famous as the best medic in the whole Nation, but transferring a bloodline it's something unheard of in terms of success, let alone all the ones she is trying to give the boy" E answered

"What if she manage?" Killer Bee asked

"I will ask if the boy can stay here in Kumo and join us, in Konoha or everywhere else the villages may try to use him for breeding, hoping to pass one if not all the bloodlines he will posses, here at least he will be somehow protected from it" the Raikage answered

"Are you sure?" A asked

"If we say that he is a baby one of you two found during a mission and adopted then he will be under our family direct protection, like that we will be sure he will be safe" E answered

"Killer Bee will be the father then, he is famous for being..._Eccentric_, adopting a kid just for the Hell of it won't raise suspicion, just don't make him rap" A said laughing at Bee's shocked face

"M-M-Me!? B-But I d-d-don't know how to be a father!" Bee tried objecting

"I'll give you few tips, I raised the two of you by myself and look how well you two grew up!" E said in pride

"That's beside what is scaring me" A muttered before E's punch almost crushed his skull

"I heard that! What about the name? Uzumaki or, Kami forbid, Namikaze are out of the question since his parents had a lot of enemies around the Nation" E said scratching his chin.

"I'll just call him N then, after all..._Killer N_...it has a certain ring to it" Bee said smirking

"Make him Rap and I'll turn the boy orphan all over again, because I'll use your spine to choke you" A said in a dark tone

"Ok-Ok, ya win! Bakayarou" muttered Bee

"**AAAAAAAAAAH!**" Naruto's scream went clear heard as a black tendril broke the reinforced glass trying to catch the three, capturing a group of THUNDER instead and absorbing them inside the boy.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" E yelled as Shizune went flying through the window

"RUN!" the woman said grabbing E and Killer Bee's hand and dragging them out, A soon following.

Screams of terror and anguish were filling the corridors as apparently the boy was _eating_ the whole staff inside the room and the ones at ready in case of necessity.

"I don't know what happened, a moment everything was fine then Naruto started screaming in pain, before I knew it Tsunade-sama had throw me out of the room telling me to save you" Shizune explained while running

"Maybe I can explain better! I could see what happened inside the boy" Hizashi said reaching them, he was holding his side where a deep cut could be seen

"The Juken stopped being effective after three strikes! Whatever that bloodline is it can adapt at an astounding rate!" The Hyuuga said as he used few other Juken strikes on the tendrils the were still chasing them, even if ineffective, the blows managed to throw the appendages back, the whole Black-and-red mass quietly returning inside the room.

"Okay...it seems it stopped...what happened!?" E said watching the two survivors

"Apparently the bloodlines, the Kaguya Clan's Illness and the Kyuubi chakra reacted in a way we could never predict, Tsunade-sama stood behind to try and help the boy" Hizashi explained

"Is she dead too?" A asked

"No bro, I can still sense her chakra signature, but it seems...Altered? Mutated? I don't know how to explain...it's..._Different_ than the usual chakra signature" Killer Bee said.

"Ok now! No more questions until you explain to me why over Fifteen medics, three THUNDERs and probably Tsunade Senju along with the Heir of Minato Namikaze were apparently _Swallowed_ by a monstrosity born from the experiments on instable bloodlines!" E said in rage

"You see, Raikage-sama..." Shizune said

**Flash-back – Operating Room – before the Black Mass erupted - **

"_Ready for the mixture" Tsunade said as the preliminary part of the operation was completed._

"_Hai!" a nurse said moving a series of bags containing a dense, black coloured liquid and connecting them to the machine that will inject them._

"_First, the Kaguya Bloodline and the Shiniohara one, we need to strengthening the bones and the muscles before continuing...Hizashi? How's the situation?" the Sannin asked_

"_Everything is under control, the Kyuubi is starting slowly repairing the damages following the advancing of the bloodlines" the Hyuuga answered_

"_Perfect, Shizune, open the next batch of bloodlines and the painkillers mixture, altering the optical nerve and the nervous system will hurt like hell, we need him to stay asleep" she ordered_

"_Right away, Tsunade-sama" the woman answered pressing the next series of buttons, another sack of black liquid started reversing its content inside the boy_

"_Why that colour?" Hizashi asked without moving his eyes from Naruto_

"_The Kaguya Illness, I couldn't remove it, but I hope the Fox will manage where human medicine couldn't" Tsunade answered while checking the muscle density and the blood stream_

"_The Chakra coils are reconnecting! IT'S WORKING!" Hizashi said in awe_

"_The ability to turn semi-liquid is giving the Kyuubi enough room to freely reconnect them! Hizashi, open his tenketsu!" Tsunade ordered moving away to make room_

"_Hai!" Hizashi answered getting in front of the boy and closing his eyes in concentration_

"_YAAH!" he yelled starting attacking the boy's focal points, opening the parts of the coils that went closed by the Biju chakra._

"_...I should have opened every closed Tenketsu, Tsunade-sama" the man said once finished_

"_Perfect, now the hard part of the operation, as it is now the body will be flawed, we are forced to add the other bloodlines to stabilize the patient" Tsunade explained_

"_Are you sure, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked_

"_We just modified the eyes, the bones and the muscles in order to fully repair them, if we don't do this the heart, the brain or the other organs won't be able to sustain the new strains they will be subjected to, it pains me mutating him like this, but we have no other choice" she answered_

"_Roger, initiating final injection, phase 3 starting...now!" a doctor said as the final group of bags were connected to the boy._

_Tense minutes passed as the sacks were slowly emptied of their content._

"_How is he?" Tsunade asked to Hizashi_

"_The chakra is now flowing his system rather violently, but other than that everything seems normal" the Hyuuga answered_

"_The Fox?" _

"_I can see its chakra too, it's trying to regulate the flux of energy...it's...It's disappearing! I-I can't see the Kyuubi chakra anymore!" Hizashi said in surprise_

"_What!?"_

"_The heart rate is going off the scale! Like this it seems ready to explode!" a doctor said pointing at the monitor were the signal of Naruto's heart was going crazy_

"_HE STOPPED BREATHING!" a Nurse called out removing the boy's respirator and trying to re-animate him._

"_MOVE AWAY!" Tsunade yelled shoving away the nurse to check on him_

"_THE LUNGS! THE LUNGS DISAPPEARED!" Tsunade said in panic_

"_The Heart stopped beating!" a doctor said as the noise of the flat line echoed in the room_

"_Move away! I'll use some **Raiton **chakra!...ONE!" a doctor said moving his lightning coated hands on the boy's chest giving it a shock_

"_AGAIN! TWO!" he said giving another shock to Naruto_

"_Please, Please don't die!" Tsunade said alternating the **Raiton** jutsu to some of her techniques to try and save the boy. _

"_A LAST TIME!" the same doctor said trying again with the lightning technique_

"_**AAAAAAAAAAH!**" opening his mouth wide Naruto screamed in absolute pain as black tendrils erupted from his torso, impaling few doctors and turning them into a black mass that went absorbed inside his body._

_The few ANBU that tried stopping him were swallowed in the same fashion, the black and red tentacles tearing their bodies in two before absorbing them._

"_SHIZUNE! Grab A, the Raikage and Bee and take them to a secure place, I'll try to stop it from grabbing you too!" Tsunade ordered to her assistant_

"_I'll stay with you!" Shizune answered_

"_STUPID WOMAN! RUN!" Tsunade yelled grabbing the woman by the back of her neck and throwing her towards the window_

"_Hizashi!" Tsunade yelled_

"_**THREE PALMS!**" Hizashi yelled attacking the tendrils making them explode upon contact._

"_I'll keep them away! Save the boy!" the Hyuuga answered_

_A new wave of tendrils tried to attack him, but as the chakra-covered hands of Hizashi struck them they kept advancing, throwing him out of the room, luckily without absorbing him_

"_HIZASHI! RUN AWAY!" the Senju woman ordered before the world went black as she was absorbed too. _

**End of the flashback – Kumo Hospital – Corridor -**

"That's terrible, maybe that was the reason Orochimaru abandoned his experiments on the bloodlines...maybe he understood that something like this may have happened" E said sitting down in one of the chairs of the corridor.

"Raikage-sama!" a THUNDER yelled nearing the group

"What's happening?" the old man asked

"That thing reached one of the storages!" the masked man said

"So? Any victim? If no-one else died then you can relax, there are just damages" E said moving an hand dismissively

"You don't understand, Raikage-sama...in that storage room there were the other bloodline sample and experiments of Orochimaru" the man said in panic, making the others faces white.

"H-How Much? HOW MUCH STUFF WAS IN THERE!?" A yelled grabbing the man and shaking him

"O-Over three-hundred bloodlines and as much mutations and variations the Snake Sannin tried creating artificially, like something he had cataloged under _Cursed Seal_" the man answered

"Dear God" E muttered in shock while watching in the operating room's direction.

"We need to enter there...that _Thing_ had just absorbed a sample of practically every bloodline known in history, we need to kill it before it starts attacking everything on sight and save both Tsunade and the Kid...if they are still alive" E said getting up and moving towards the room.

**Kumo Hospital – operating Room - **

The room was in complete disarray, the floor, walls and ceiling covered by webs of a black substance that was slowly _pulsing_ in tone with an huge cocoon that was resting on the central bed, nor Tsunade nor Naruto could be seen inside.

"There is no-one here...where is Tsunade-san?" A said

"Inside that thing, whatever it is both woman and boy are there, but the seem quiet and asleep" Killer Bee answered nearing the cocoon to touch it

"NOOO!" E said trying to reach for the man, but a tendril was launched towards Bee, grabbing his arm

"BEE!" A yelled while trying to pry the thing off

"Calm down! It's doing nothing, it knows me, look" Bee said calmly as the tendril moved away from his arm to return to the wall.

"Naruto must be in control...what we do now?" Shizune said nearing the black mass, her hand caressing its hard surface

"We can try to open it, delicately, the boy's control may be fragile, a shock too great and this thing will attack even us" Hizashi said entering the room and leaving the tendrils _check_ his identity

"I'll try" Shizune said coating a finger in chakra to create a micro scalpel

"Let's see how hard it is" the woman said while cutting down the cocoon.

Her fingers were running on the surface of the cocoon, unfortunately the material was dense enough to stop any fracture to form on the black mass.

"Useless, I can't cut it like this" Shizune sighed in defeat

"Let me try...BOY! WE ARE GOING TO GIVE A PUNCH TO THE COCOON, WE MEAN NO HARM, WE JUST WANNA TAKE YOU OUT OF THAT! KEEP THAT THING UNDER CONTROL!" A yelled hoping to be heard from the boy.

Having waited few seconds both E and A took several steps back before both charged towards the bed, fist raised high and coated in lightning.

"AAAAH!" both men yelled punching at the same time.

With a deafening _BOOM!_ The two were sent flying back, their attacks barely cracking the surface.

"At least we managed to damage it" A said nearing again the bed.

To their dismay the damaged part seemed to liquefy before re-compacting, repairing the damages.

"Ow come on!" A yelled in rage throwing his arms up into the air.

"Then I thing we'll need to wait until it opens by itself" Bee said sitting on a chair he took outside

"What if it takes months or years?" A said sitting down as well

"I have cards?" Bee answered

"Idiot" E muttered as the three started playing while Shizune was checking Hizashi's wounds.

**Several Hours Later **

"HEY! IT'S OPENING!" Shizune yelled ecstatic as the cocoon was gradually _melting_

"W-W-What!?" E said waking up, a line of drool still pending from his mouth

"It's opening! That thing it's releasing Tsunade-sama and Naruto-kun!" the woman said again

"Finally! Wake up you two!" E said kicking both his sons that were sleeping on the floor

"Ok, ok, I'm awake" A groaned while reaching the bed.

Once the final part of the protection was re-absorbed inside Naruto, the actual state of the two victims greatly surprised the rest of the group.

On the Hospital bed in the middle of the destroyed operating room were peacefully sleeping a smiling, six-year-old Tsunade hugging possessively a six-year-old Naruto with the head of the boy resting on her heart.

"Okay...what the Hell happened here?" after a long silence Hizashi finally asked the question in everyone's mind.

**The end! What happened? Who knows! ^ ^ I think you will need to wait the next chapter to actually know the full details, I'm so sorry MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Okay, stopping the Bullsh-t Train, I checked the other crossover with Prototype here in the site, in a way or another Heller or Zeus always ends up Inside Naruto or start tutoring him or whatnot.**

**I tried to do the opposite! WHAT IF (I love this question!) the whole _Blacklight experiment_ thing that started the whole franchise was a "re-discovery" of an ancient bloodline that they turned into a virus then evolved into a living entity then derailed into a mass-murderer? **

**WHAT IF Elisabet Greene was just a normal girl that few _EEEVIL_ experiments awakened as the heir of a lost clan of Shinobi able to do amazing things...before they started using her blood to do whatever they wished to do before actually stumbling over her _mutation_ and saying "_Oh look! Her blood has a mysterious and obscure mutation that we can't comprehend and maybe only her and her family can use at his full potential without disastrous repercussions on herself and the WHOLE planet...let's use it like a Bio-weapon of Mass Destruction, what can possibly go wrong?"._**

**Because yeah, I can definitely see one of the researchers saying that. **

**Whatever, I gave him more bloodline as well to justify his abilities, plus even more bloodlines because I thought it could be funny, like using bio-mass shaped like insects to copy the Aburame, or like a giant Dog-like creature to fight like an Inuzuka, I only need a good excuse to give him Hyuuga blood for the Byakugan and he can learn the juuken from Hizashi (Juuken strikes with the game's clawed hands ^ ^ Ouch).**

**I made Hizashi survive because I think the guy died in a terrible way, he was sacrificed because Kumo had an hard-on for the Byakugan, here I'm writing the place like a nice one, but in canon I don't remember the village to be like that.**

**As for the Kyuubi, I don't believe in that "Mass of hate and destruction" thing, Naruto managed to befriend it in canon, I just described Kurama as a victim of humans that after decades passed being hated ended up no trusting anyone and thinking that everyone will automatically hate him, that's the idea in a nutshell at least.**

**A last thing, Black Jack was the first of a long series of characters I will add from Anime and videogames, just to give you a word of advice.**

**Thank you and GOOOOOD BYYYYYYYYE! ^ ^**

**Tremor230 **


	2. Chapter 2

**A lot of characters from other Animes and video-games will compose the class Naruto is in at the academy, he and Tsunade are part of a team, who do you wish to see as third member? Tell in the review name and from where he/she comes (character's name plus video-game/anime title)**

**You ****bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback

" Not so easy after all " - thoughts

**Disclaimer: (I have few lawyers glaring at me by now) I don't own Naruto or Prototype or whatever I will use and I already used in this or any other story I write, wrote and will wrote. **

**Chapter 2: Testing powers...HOW THE HELL DID BLOODLINES WORK!? (Filler Chapter)**

**Changelog : added Tsume's dog name: a big thank you to BigBossVince for remembering me what was is name, thank you ^ ^**

**Somewhere – Time unknown - **

White, everything was white, an endless void of whiteness that seemingly went on forever, at least _that_ was what Tsunade was seeing after her little _Cure_ went berserk swallowing her and her godson, along with the hospital staff.

"Where am I?" she asked as her voice echoed around that "non-place" she was in

"_Where_ is a kinda hard question now, Tsu-chan" a male voice Tsunade knew VERY well said from behind her

"DAN!" She yelled hugging him

"I see that you are still as beautiful as I remembered you" Dan said patting her back

"Am I dead?" she asked

"That's besides the point...we can say that it will depend on you actually" he answered

"Depends on me? How?"

"When that..._thing_ attacked both you and the boy it has started _Consuming you_, luckily the boy's will and yours managed to take control just in time to stop the absorption...you are basically in a Limbo, you can chose, if you want you can _go back_ or accept your death" Dan explained

"Choose?" she said in disbelief

"Exactly, Naru-kun here is now in control, he can _let you go_ and give you back your body or you can just stop _fighting_ it and let your bloodline absorb you, killing you in the process"

"But if I stay then I won't see you anymore" Tsunade said hugging him tightly

"You would let yourself die just to be with me? What happened to the strong woman I fell in love with?" He asked looking directly in her eyes

"She has lost everything, refusing to accept her fate and drowning herself in alcohol and gambling" she answered

"Alcohol and gambling were you weak point even BEFORE my death, Tsu-chan" Dan said grinning, earning a slap to the side by the woman

"Baka" she muttered

"What about Naruto? What will happen to him now?" Tsunade asked

"He'll be fine, Killer Bee-san will take good care of him, I guess that Shizune will do the same" Dan answered

"I was absent his whole life...I doubt he will miss me" she said

"That's not true and you know it," he said smiling

"But...I don't want to lose you again!" she said strongly as he started walking away

"You need to look forward, Tsu-chan, dwelling in the past won't heal your wounds...come on, walk with me" Dan said gesturing her to follow

"Where are we going?" Tsunade asked

"A little more _near_ the boy, let's see how jailer and jailed are interacting" he said smiling

"THE FOX! It will try to take over!" she said in fear

"I don't think so" he answered calmly

"HOW!? How can you be so sure?" Tsunade asked

"Look" he said pointing at a far away point in the whiteness they were walking in

There the two could see a kid walking towards what looked like a baby fox

"K-K-Kyuubi?" Tsunade said with wide eyes

"Apparently regressed to his youth, he is just a baby fox now...sure he is twice the size of an elephant, but I think you know what I mean" Dan said watching the young Naruto finally reaching the _little_ Fox.

**Naruto and the Fox**

"**OLD MAN! OLD MAN! Where are you?**" the _little_ fox yelled with a worried tone

"H-Hi!" Naruto tried saying

"**Who are you?**" the fox asked turning to watch the boy

"I am Naruto...you are the Kyuubi sealed in me?" the boy said

"**I am Kurama, and I am not sealed inside you! The old man was talking to me an my brothers when in an instant I ended up here**" Kurama answered still looking around

"You don't remember anything?" Naruto asked

"**Remember? I...I remember a red haired woman and then another one similar to the first...I-I remember a blond man standing on a frog or a toad...and...and a red spinning eye glaring at me and ordering me to...to destroy a village...a crying baby? I don't know, it's all so confused!**" Kurama answered, a pained expression on his face as he tried to recall his past

"Who is the old man you are talking about?" the boy asked

"**The one that created us, he said that we used to be a single entity that he divided in nine, he said that we would have been **_**linked**_** forever and that one day we would have been whole again...but now he and the others are gone! COME BACK! IT'S NOT FUNNY!**" Kurama said before yelling again

"Why did you scream so much?"

"**I don't like being alone, it feels...uncomfortable and boring**" Kurama said lowering his head to get face-to-face with the boy

"Hey! I am here, you are not alone! I can keep you company!" Naruto said smiling

"**Are you sure? If I have to listen to my memories you didn't had a good life because of me, people treated you badly, right?**" Kurama asked curiously

"So what? Konoha is full of ingrate idiots, my father died to seal you in me to save the village while my mother died because some masked bastard ripped you out of her seal...you are practically a victim of Konoha as much as I am...from my point of view at least" Naruto said

"**...Thank you...**" The Fox muttered

"So? Friends?" Naruto asked

"**Friends?**" Kurama said watching the boy with interest

"Yeah! You may have been a mean bastard normally, but since you barely remember anything we can start from scratches! You hated humans because everyone saw you as a monster or a weapon, I can understand your pain because it was exactly like that that Konoha saw me, we can understand each other! Just like friends!" Naruto said with an innocent smile

"**Then no, I won't be your friend**" Kurama answered

"Why?" the boy asked

"**Because you are weak, I don't need weak friends**" the Fox said trying to walk away

"WE'LL SEE!" Naruto said jumping on the Kyuubi's back

"**GET OFF! GET OFF!**" Kurama yelled trying to shake the kid from his back

"LET'S SEE HOW YOU DEFEND YOURSELF FROM THIS!" Naruto said reaching the Fox' ears.

Starting scratching behind them

"**OOOH! You-you won't subdue me liiiiiiiike thaaaat!**" Kurama said as the pleasurable ministration were having the better of him

"Really!?" the boy asked challengingly

"**REALLY!**" Kurama yelled fiercely

"Then you give me no choice! **BELLY SCRATCH NO JUTSU!**" Naruto yelled attacking Kurama's belly

"**NOOOO! Not theeere!**" Kurama screamed falling on his back, his mind shut down under the attack and purring

"Admit defeat, you lose!" Naruto said triumphantly

"**N-N-Never!**" Kurama answered as his tongue rolled out from the assault

"Then I'll just stop here" the boy said stopping his scratching

"**No! Please a little moore!**" Kurama pleaded before taking notice, a discreet blush visible from under the fur

"Are we friends?" he asked again

"**...**" the Fox defiantly looked away

"Are we friends?" Naruto asked again

"...**Okay**" Kurama muttered defeated

"No, wait! Call me Onii-san!" the boy said grinning

"**B-Brother!?**" the fox said in surprise

"Do it or I won't scratch you anymore"

"**FINE! Now come back scratching my back, there is a point I can't reach!**" Kurama said turning on all-four

"_Scratch me_...?" Naruto said

"**Please scratch me...onii-san**" Kurama said lowering his head in shame

"YAY! I have a brother!" Naruto yelled before returning on the Fox' back, laughing happily in the meantime

**Tsunade and Dan**

"So? Will you join him?" Dan asked smiling

"Join him?" she said

"When I said that he could give back your body I didn't specified in which state..." he answered teasingly

"You mean?" Tsunade asked in awe

"What about a second chance in life? A new youth to use in a _better way_" Dan said smirking

"And you? Can't we just use the bloodline to give you back a body?" Tsunade asked

"I AM dead Tsunade, you are between life and death, you can still chose, for me it's too late instead" He explained

"But I don't want to be alone...and I passed the Fifty years mark by the way...I am too old for him" Tsunade said

"I am trying to give you a new life, Tsu-chan, you have spent too much time crying now, give it a try" Dan said ruffling her hair

"I AM TOO OLD!" Tsunade said strongly, putting emphasis on each word

"Just in your mind...a body as young as his and the problem is solved...actually I am jealous...you two will have a _deeper_ connection than the one we used to have" Dan said before pouting

"A deeper connection?" she said curious

"You two are already _One_ since you are sharing the same body at the moment, if you stay the bloodline will link your minds and souls...but please! Before _joining_ your bodies at least wait until he is chuunin at least, promise me this!" Dan said in a worried tone

"B-B-BAKA! What the hell are you saying!" Tsunade yelled blushing

"Tsunade...I won't let you kill yourself just to stay with me...even if it will mean watching you be with someone else, I won't let you throw away your life!" Dan said strongly, grabbing her shoulders

"Dan..." she muttered

"Go to him...I can see that he is a nice guy, help him to not succumb to the madness, he may hate himself once completely knowing how much you changed him, help him by sharing the weight of the power you gave him...be happy! I ask you only this, to reach true happiness" Dan said kissing her forehead

"Dan..." she muttered again

"Be happy...you two deserve it, I'll watch over you two" Dan said pushing her towards Naruto

"Thank you..." Tsunade said waving at him

"Enjoy your second chance...and by the way, you two may have a little _surprise_ once waking up, and more importantly...tell the boy that IF he dare to make you suffer I will personally kick his ass!" Dan said smirking while fading away

"You idiot" Tsunade said smiling before running towards the boy

**Naruto and Kurama**

"Can I ride you?" Naruto asked from Kurama's back

"**Just don't pull my fur, it hurts**" Kurama answered annoyed

"C-Can I join?" a female voice asked

"Tsunade?" Naruto asked with wide eyes

"**What happened to you?**" Kurama said in similar awe

"Can I join?" she asked again, this time with a devious smile

"O-Of course you can Nee-chan!" Naruto said blushing and grabbing her hand

"It's Tsu-chan to you...Naru-kun!" The young girl said hugging the boy's back, snuggling a little on his neck

"O-O-Ok!" the now crimson boy answered nodding, hearing her giggle behind him

"**Humans...**" Kurama said shaking his head.

As they were talking, the room became increasingly brighter, until a blinding light completely enveloped them.

**Some time later – Raikage Office -**

"Here comes my sparkling new headache" E said scratching his eyes, Tsunade had just finished her tale that a migraine was already forming

"Look at the bright side, now you have a new, never seen before bloodline in your village, Tsunade Senju joining your village with her assistant and the Kyuubi jinchuuriki ready to defend Kumo, everything in one move" Tsunade said grinning, she was sitting on Naruto's lap

"Why are you sitting on his legs, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked

"Your uncle told me to _enjoy_ my new youth, so I am going to do all those _girly things_ I could not do with him due to the difficult times we lived in" Tsunade answered

"Uncle Dan...at least I know that he will watch over us" Shizune said with a sad smile

"If I can ask...what kind of _surprise_ was he talking about?" A asked from his father's side

"How would you like having the **mokuton (wood release) **here in Kumo?" Tsunade said with a mischievous grin, as she took few steps in the office several flowers sprout behind her

"...R-Really?" E asked in disbelief

"I am a Senju, in my previous _life_ I couldn't unlock it, now thanks to Naru's bloodline, we both can use it" Tsunade answered

"...This is the greatest day of my life..." E said openly crying, A and Killer Bee reaching him with a box of tissues

"The **Mokuton** bloodline, a new one never seen, a Senju and a Namikaze joining our village with the Nine-tailed Fox to top everything...It's too much to be true..." E said using a tissue to blow his nose, a Horn-like sound echoing in the room

"I MAY have the solution to defeat the Paperwork too...if you are interested of course" Naruto said grinning

"..." E didn't answered, he just glared at the boy

"Father?" A asked

"Shut up, A! What do you want? What do you want in exchange!?" E said grabbing the boy and slamming him against the wall

"Clan status for me, Tsu-chan and Shizune-neechan, personal training from you, A and Killer-Bee and cool jutsu and equipment...the rest I will tell later" Naruto said grinning evilly

"Deal!" E said smiling happily

"FATHER!" A yelled with wide eyes

"Are you sure it will work?" E asked, ignoring his son's scream

"Before talking with Kurama I met my father...he told me that you know _why_ my mother's village was destroyed, he told me to find happiness wherever I could find it, even OUT of Konoha, before chatting a little and explaining me the _tricks_ to make the work of a Kage WAY easier" Naruto answered

"You know the secret behind Uzu's fall? Please tell me" Naruto asked pleading

"I shouldn't, it's an high guarded secret" E said looking away

"Please! I need to know" Naruto said bowing, touching the floor with his forehead

"I-I...okay...A month before the attack I received a messenger, offering me the _keys_ to attack the village, he was from Konoha" E said before sighing

"Impossible!" Tsunade said

"It is instead, Konoha and Uzu were allies, if someone could know how to attack them, it would be Konoha" A said closing his eyes in thought

"Sarutobi-sensei would never do that...DANZO!" Tsunade said before having a revelation

"Who?" Killer Bee asked

"Danzo Shimura, an old man that was a teammate of Sarutobi-sensei, striving to become Hokage but losing to sensei when the time to choose the sandaime Hokage come, he never digested his losing to my sensei" Tsunade explained

"You mean he could have orchestrated it? Why?" E asked

"He was always convicted of his being the best choice for Konoha...Uzu was famous for their fuinjutsu knowledge and techniques...maybe he wanted to demonstrate his being "the best" by taking those secrets to make Konoha stronger, but the thing must have gone out of control...losing those secrets as a result" Tsunade said

"At the time I refused to attack, I had few friends there in Uzu, friends that I kept secret due to my being Raikage (Even if my election was just few months old at the time), my refusal must have been the reason of Danzo's _failure_, without Kumo there were less soldiers than what he had planned...but this doesn't explain where those secrets ended" E said

"Tsu-chan said that they were seal masters...maybe just an Uzumaki can find them" Naruto mussed

"And I guess you won't share them with us, right?" E asked pleadingly

"Those are my clan's secrets...a war happened because of them, I can't risk having the news of me possessing them going out" the boy answered

"Even if it pains me saying this...you are right, no village has laws permitting their Kage to take a clan's secret unless the clan itself is completely _dead_ and you are pretty much alive...whatever, we'll help you recover them and just be happy for your discovery, Kumo was strong without them until now and it will still be strong in the future" E said sighing

"And the secret for those?" A asked pointing at the papers

"I don't know about Kumo...but Konoha's law book, the one not secretly _edited_ by the council, state that both Civilian AND Shinobi council must present their requests ONLY during the monthly meetings by an elected representative of both sides unless those are extremely important to have them run here to tell you, the requests themselves can't change the actual power of both councils unless those requests come from the Kage him/herself and accepted by the majority of both councils, elders excluded from the voting, the only papers that should reach your office are about _team assignation, patrolling, request of joining/leaving the active roster _and everything ANBU related, plus some others depending on the village...ah! If the majority of Shinobi and Civilian council is with you, you can remove one or more elders if you have good enough proofs of their inad...indeq" Naruto said repeating what Minato told him

"Inadequacy" Tsunade said

"Thank you" the boy answered smiling

"That...that may cut down about the 95% of the work...A, go check if our laws permit those things, find the oldest, must hidden book, I suspect that after the nidaime Raikage the books had a _remodelling_ of sort" E said

"I'll go" A said leaving the room, a satisfied smirk on his face

"Now, I know you may hate Konoha for what they did to you, your family and your home land, but don't make the hate cloud your judgement" E said watching the boy

"I-I'll try" he answered

"Good, while Tsunade-san was operating on you, we decided to have Killer-Bee here adopt you, we'll say that you are a boy he found during a mission, like this none will press for using you as breeding stock since you will be under MY personal care, do you accept?" E asked

"Of course! What about Tsu-chan?" Naruto asked

"We'll say that Killer-Bee-san found you two together, I will adopt Tsunade-sama myself, since she is now younger we can say that Tsunade Senju died for the depression of losing her godson" Shizune said

"I can accept that" Tsunade said

"Good, what about _Killer N_ for your new name? We can't use your real name or both your parent's enemies will rain down on you" E said

"_Killer N_? Awesome!" N said smiling

"Then I want _Fabulous T_ as my name" Tsunade said crossing her arms

"It's too long" E said

"_Glamourous T _?" she asked again

"That's even longer, Tsu-chan" N said

"_Super sexy Awesome T_ then"

"Please be serious, Tsunade-sama" Shizune said groaning

"_Queen T_ ? did you like it?" N said

"Yeah, It has a nice ring to it" T said nodding

"Glad we found an accord, how will you call that bloodline, T-chan?" E said grinning at Tsunade annoyed face

"I was thinking about Kuroi misa (black mass)" Tsunade answered

"It fits perfectly...now, you asked for clan status, we will say that you kept your old name, recreating your clan here under the protection of my family, you will become the clan-head once reached the age of twenty, okay?" E asked

"Clear, E-jiji!" N said grinning at E's frown

"I am not _that_ old! What about _Kurochi_ as clan name?" E asked (Kurochi from _kuroi chi _- black blood)

"COOL!" N said jumping on his seat

"_N Kurochi_...it may sound fearful one day" Tsunade said grinning

"And with this everything should be settled, go to one of our training grounds to see how the _Kuroi misa_ bloodline works, I'll take care of finding a new clan compound and the proper papers for the joining of the academy for the two of you" E said

"T-chan too? She is already strong" N asked

"People may start making questions about the fact that a little girl is already a Sannin-level kunoichi, like this I will raise less suspicion...HEY! It means that this time I will be _Kunoichi of the year_! Awesome!" Tsunade said laughing triumphantly

"But if you are elected like that you and N-kun won't be on the same team then" Shizune said

"Ah! That's also true" Tsunade said sadly

"Don't worry! He is the grandson of the Raikage, _nepotism_ is between the privileges of this status" E said smirking

"You can put us on the same team?" N asked

"I dare them to say something against it, the third member will be chosen normally, but you two will be together, that's a promise, now go! We have four years before the start of the academy to see how your bloodline works, throw inside some exercises for beginners, may as well having N knowing something already to facilitate his stay in class" E said shoving the group out as A was returning

"It's exactly as he said! Word for word! Unless they have requests of a extreme urgency those fools will be forced to wait a weekly or monthly meeting to pester us with their requests depending on our choice of _When_ and _How_!" A said ecstatic showing an old tome ready to turn to dust to the other two

"I knew that this was my lucky year, let's convince Hizashi to stay here indefinitely and my life will be complete**! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**" E said before laughing madly.

The councillors of Kumo, both Shinobi and civilian, could feel a cold chill run up their spine at the same moment.

**Kumo – training ground 6 - **

In the middle of the plain training ground we found Tsunade, Killer-N and Shizune, assistant watching the two kids from under of the trees surrounding the area.

"Okay! Let's try with something simple! N-kun, activate the bloodline!" Tsunade ordered with a wide smile

"How should I do it?" N asked

"..." Tsunade fell silent at that

"..."

"..."

"I was hoping YOU would have known" she said after a long pause

"How? It was you to create it in the first place! You are supposed to know!" N answered

"How did the clans learn to use their bloodlines?" the boy asked

"Usually the older generation teach to the young outside the academy, using scrolls and rarely over _oral teachings_ so to not leave around scrolls and details...our _Kuoi Misa_ is a new one, meaning that we are the FIRST to be able to use it and so without scrolls" Tsunade said letting her head fall down in despair

"Tsunade-sama? How did you do that flower trick in E's office?" Shizune said

"I focused a lot of chakra on my feet, it was a thing my grand-father showed me when I was younger, he used to do it whenever I was depressed to make me smile again" Tsunade answered smiling fondly at the memory.

"What if N-kun focus his chakra in different parts of his body? Maybe using it on the bones will activate the Kaguya bloodline" Shizune mused

"It's worth a try, did you know how to focus chakra?" Tsunade asked

"Tsu-chan...I barely know what chakra is! And just because one day I asked to Sarutobi-baka how those ANBU managed to walk on walls" N answered

"Ah! I keep forgetting that you are six and no one tried to help you before, very well, academy usually starts at ten, I guess we will need to work on the basic things then" Tsunade said

"I am ready!" N said laughing

"That's the spirit!" Shizune said smiling

**Six weeks later – training ground 6 - **

Tsunade decided to go particularly slowly in teaching N how to _Tap_ into his chakra and how to focus it, since they didn't know how the bloodline could answer to an "overly excited" stimulation she wanted to stay safe, the boy wasn't introduced to the _tree walking_ exercise yet either, but sticking a leaf on his forehead while upside-down for ten seconds showed a _deep_ enough focus on his energy to try and see how Tsunade's creation will work.

"Okay! Now let's give it a try shall we?" Tsunade said

"I never asked, how did Konoha took your _death_?" N asked

"Pretty bad, they tried to call Shizune back to have her join, she answered that she would have kept traveling with the little girl she found after my conditions worsened, Jiraiya took it pretty bad himself from what I heard, but he still keep staying the Hell away from the village, Katsuyu reported the beating Gamabunta gave him...I never thought that I would have felt sorry for that old pervert, the toads can be really vicious when they want" Tsunade answered shuddering

"We should try and reach them, I would like to sign their contracts, imagine the face of the shinobi of Konoha when a ninja of Kumo shows that he can summon _Their_ Toads!" N said grinning evilly

"That would be a nice show, now stop chatting, back to business!" Tsunade said grinning

"What I have to do, Tsu-chan?" he asked

"Do as I taught you, focus your chakra on your eyes, one of the bloodlines was about _thermal vision_, the ability to _see_ the heat of the human body, it should be simple enough to not make damages" she said

"Hai! I'll try" N said closing his eyes

He was focusing on his _core_, finding his energy and moving it towards his eyes, the fox helping him from inside

"**Like this...let it flow, don't force it, it's still too soon for that kind of movement! yes, like this! Just give the chakra a direction and let it do its work**" Kurama said with a calm voice to not disrupt the boy's concentration

As the chakra was moving towards the eyes, N could feel a slight _pull_ coming from his mind, without even noticing, his energy switched target, moving towards his brain and finally _reconnecting_ the mind's ability to the chakra flow, connection that the brain itself severed to the minimum (just enough to work properly-level) in self-preservation.

And the reason for it showed in a terribly painful way.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" with an ear-splitting scream N fell on his knees, grabbing an hand-full of his own hair as he rolled on the floor

"N!" Both Tsunade and Shizune yelled reaching him, trying to calm they boy down

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Shizune asked

"I DON'T KNOW!" Tsunade answered

**N's mind – same moment - **

Inside the boy's brain there was a veritable storm as voices, Images, places and even Jutsus were echoing deafeningly in an endless chaos

"**What the Hell is happening here!?**" Kurama said as he too was literally blasted by the incomprehensible mass of voices and information

"**This is getting nowhere! STOOOP!**" Screaming in rage and flaring his chakra the Fox managed to slow down the whole thing

Now voices and images were played at a slower pace, letting whoever was watching them understand what was happening

"_Ah! Another bulls-eye! I am getting good!"_ A man said proudly, watching as his kunai reached the target with deadly precision

"_And now I should be able to close the wound..._" a doctor said passing an hand coated in green chakra over a wound, closing it

"_The most important thing in using a sword is keeping in mind that every move..._" a young man was listening as an instructor was giving his speech about swordsmanship

"_Eh! I have a __**Raiton **__affinity and a __**Fuuton**__ one! cool!_" a girl said watching as a piece of paper in her hand got sliced in two before crumbling as she focused chakra on it

"**Those are memories! but not of the kid...can it be? The people he **_**absorbed**_** before! This is what was INSIDE their minds! Abilities, jutsus...the hell! He absorbed even their chakra affinities! That's why he is in pain, too many information, I need to lock all of this up before it fries his brain, hang on! I am here with you...onii-san**" Kurama said in awe watching as numerous _lives_ were played inside the boy's mind before acting to help him, whispering the last part as it was still hard for him to refer to the boy as brother.

**Few second later – training ground - **

"Good graces! Is he alright?" Hizashi said joining the group, a worried expression on his face

"He stopped screaming, other than that I don't know" Tsunade said watching as N started stirring

"Headache, nausea, world is spinning, N doesn't feel good" The blond whined in displeasure

"Here..." Shizune said touching his forehead, using a little medical technique to help the boy

"Better" he answered after few minutes

"What happened?" Tsunade asked

"Kurama-niichan said that I have the memories and knowledge of the people that disappeared in the hospital...do...do I eat people?" N asked in terror

"No! The bloodline _consumed_ them before accepting you as its master, you don't eat people, but _absorb_ the elements in their bodies" Tsunade said hugging the boy to calm him down

"Really?" he asked still afraid

"Really really" Shizune answered patting his head

"E-sama explained the incident's cover: he'll say that a spy from another village tried to attack the hospital to weaken Kumo, the details were hidden with well-placed **Katon jutsus **to simulate everything, the families will be helped in both dealing with the loss and economically for the losing of the dead's allowance" Hizashi said

"If I can ask, why are you here, Hizashi-sama?" Shizune asked

"Since we are dealing with a bloodline, E-sama hoped to have me helping you...it's a strange idea, but it's the best we could come up with" Hizashi answered shrugging his shoulders

"Okay, Kurama-niichan say that now the situation is under control, he will let the information I took being slowly absorbed so to not harm me, the bloodline can steal knowledge and techniques when I or T-chan consume someone, but it's a painful experience, he said that I just _ate_ too much" N said sheepishly

"Good...tell me, if I ask you to _walk_ on that tree, will you manage?" Tsunade asked

"I don't know" he answered

"Pity" She said

"Let's start, shall we? N-san, try focus your chakra in your eyes after closing them, start with a little quantity and then slowly add more and more, when you feel something _changing_ stop and open your eyes, like that you should _activate_ your eyes" Hizashi explained

"Okay..." N said closing his eyes

"Good! Now, take a deep breath and _**SKRRRRRIP! **_AAAAAAAAAAH!" Hizashi said before a terrible ripping noise filled the training ground followed by a blood-freezing scream of N

"AAAAAAAAAAH! TAKE THEM AWAY! TAKE THEM AWAY!" N yelled desperately as two, six inches long _horns_ of bone surfaced from inside his eyes.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WHAT HAPPENED!" yelled a green faced Hizashi while Shizune was puking disgusted in a corner

"CUT THE FLOW! CUT THE FLOW OF CHAKRA!" Tsunade yelled trying to reign the screaming boy

After few minutes of screaming and cursing, N finally stopped sending chakra to his eyes, making the two little spears disappear inside his head

"A-A-Are you okay?" Hizashi asked as the boy was still with closed eyes, sobbing lightly

"_Sniff!_...yeah_"_ N answered with a whisper

"M-Maybe I can cure your eyes" Tsunade said nearing him

"Don't look at me! I am a monster!" N said pushing her away

"You are not a monster! you are my N-kun, my cute little warrior" Tsunade said hugging him

"O-Okay" N said opening his eyes, showing two perfectly fine pools of blue beauty

"Incredible, the Kuroi Misa must have strengthened your regeneration" Tsunade said momentarily losing herself in his eyes

"I think that the bloodlines were mixed into a single ability, instead of activating following where you focus chakra, it follow your Will as you use it, changing with your needs" Hizashi mussed

"IT STILL HURST DAMMIT!" N yelled in rage

"Of that I have no doubts" Hizashi answered simply

"Let's try again without the _body horror,_ please...and Shizune, stop puking!" Tsunage said groaning

**Konoha – around the same time – Council Room - **

The circular room of the Leaf's Council room was now housing a meeting between the Shinobi side, formed by the Clan-heads of the most important clans of the village, the Civilian side with the most influential members of the _civil_ part of the population and the Elders, watching from an elevated position what was happening inside the room.

Everyone was facing the lone table where village Leader, the Hokage was sitting, and the old man Sarutobi was now the center of attention of the room as every councilor, shinobi and non, was glaring at him, trying to dig an hole in his head with their eyes.

"Hokage-sama! What's the meaning of this? Did I heard that right? _Uzumaki is not the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki!?_" Tsume Inuzuka yelled at Hiruzen, the dog-user Matriarch baring her teeth at the Hokage

"What I am trying to explain is..." Sarutobi tried saying

"What you tried to explain is that we abused a poor, innocent child while the true demon roamed free on our streets!" Sakuno Haruno screeched from her seat in the Civilian part of the Council

"I don't know what's more troublesome...the fact that you, Hokage-sama, deliberately lied to us or that for ONCE since I am part of this council I agree with Sakuno, we have permitted to the villagers to try and kill an innocent that YOU said was instead well protected and safe" Shikaku Nara said lacing his patented sleepy tone with anger

"We thought that he died in the hospital fire, instead it was a cover to kidnap him, do you know what will happen once the news of his NOT being a Jinchuuriki comes out? If they won't kill him he will have every reason to join another village and try to kill as much Konoha shinobi he can get his hands on...and sadly he will have all the rights to hate us" Shibi Aburame said in a monotone, even his clan insect were showing their displeasure at hearing the news by hovering menacingly over Shibi's head

"That's just the result of your stopping me, Sarutobi! Had you left me train the Jinchuuriki to mold him as our weapon the Uzumaki kid may have been adopted into a family instead of suffering for your schemes! this may endanger Konoha's future!" Danzo, an old man with half his face and body hidden by bandages said glaring at the Hokage with his only uncovered eye

"You pathetic, old, miserable fool! I know what your plans are for the boy...but I will be the one to ensure that he will unlock his true potential under MY guidance!" Danzo thought focusing his hate on the old man

"Sensei..." Jiraiya said glaring at the old man, the heavily burned half of his face twisting his frown into a even creepier mask of hate

"Jiraiya-kun, I did what I thought was the best for the village, we just need to find Naruto and explain everything to him, trust me, I am sure he will forgive us, he is a good boy" Hiruzen said

"We both know what really is behind your choices for "the greater good" of the village, I just now permitted myself a little bit of forgiveness and this come out...I repeat what I said time ago, I am your spy AND NOTHING MORE! FORGET TRAINING SOMEONE OR THE TOADS!" Jiraiya said before screaming in rage and disappearing with a shunshin

"He is still angry" Inoichi Yamanaka said

"He took the news of Tsunade's death really badly, the Toads forbidden him from summoning them with the threat of death if he ever divulge any of their secrets, it's just because of his past with them if Gamabunta didn't killed him, we risk losing the Toad summoning contract too" Sarutobi said in grief

"But why? why they are so angry with us?" Tsume asked

"Unfortunately, I don't know" Sarutobi answered lying

"I can't tell them that Naruto is Minato's son, the situation is already out of control without the village knowing of how they treated the Fourth's legacy" the old Hokage thought, shaking his head

"Hokage-sama?" a cricket-masked ANBU said entering the room

"Yes?" the Old man answered

"As per order of the council we tried to enter the Namikaze estate..." the Masked man said

"WHAT!?" Hiruzen yelled before glaring at the others

"The Fourth Hokage is dead and he had no heirs, we decided that the wealth and secrets inside the compound should be equally divided" a Civilian said getting up

"HOW DARE YOU! It's just horrible that we permitted to a defenseless pup to be harmed for a burden he didn't even had, and now you hungry pigs try to pillage Minato-sama's home?! You'll have to take everything from the cold hands of my corpse!" Tsume said with a voice bordering the growling

"IT'S OUR RIGHT AS COUNCILORS!" Another civilian yelled in rage

"NO! The whole compound was protected with blood seals, in order to enter one must be an heir or keyed in by a member of the clan, unless of course the last heir died, in that case the protection itself will deactivate automatically!" Danzo yelled hitting the floor with his cane, shocking the others with his going AGAINST the civilian side

"Then it means that the last Namikaze died some time ago!" Sakuno said triumphantly

"Actually..." the ANBU said looking down

"What happened? I don't believe that you or any other forced them open, Minato was a seal master rivaling Jiraiya if not surpassing his talent, what happened?" Hiruzen said glaring at the man, his tone of voice ice-cold

"Actually...the gate was left open and the house completely empty, whoever opened it had even took away the furniture...we looked for chakra signatures, but even our best sensors found nothing" the ANBU said quietly, measuring each word in fear

"You mean to tell me that SOMEONE entered Minato's compound, took his secrets AND furniture and probably left the village without being noticed? I remember clearly that I decided to PAY a squad of ANBU to watch over the compound 24/7! where were those men? Did they decided to use the bathroom all at the same time? Because I found this thing hard to believe, sneaking inside can't been so damn easy!" Hiruzen hissed angrily

"I-I don't know, Hokage-sama, i-i-it just happened" the ANBU said whimpering

"Out of this room! we'll discuss later what to do with you, just take the time for giving the last goodbye to your family...just to be sure" Hiruzen said darkly and pointing at the door

"Hai...Hokage-sama" the man said sobbing, he was clearly crying under his mask

"This is unacceptable! This situation needs to be dealt with as soon as possible! The Uzumaki boy must be found and bought back, after giving him our public apologies as well as the Villagers' we need to focus on finding who was the theft! those secrets can't leave Konoha" Danzo said

"Why you care so much about the boy's well-being?" Hyuuga Hiashi said looking at the man with his pale eyes

"It's about Konoha's image that I am worried about! we need to act so to stop other shinobis from leaving our ranks, If the news of our mistake is not treated cautiously, our very same military force may turn on us just for fear of being assaulted just because a villager or another shinobi pointed at him yelling _He is the REAL Kyuubi_, the consequences may be catastrophic, leading to Konoha self-destruction! This not considering that the other Villages may start thinking that everyone can enter and kidnap whoever they please without repercussions!" Danzo answered glaring back at Hiashi

"Silence! please stop and listen, we will try to reach Naruto discreetly so to try convincing him to come back, luckily his being unable to mold chakra is still a secret, if we are lucky whoever kidnapped him won't try anything" Hiruzen said tiredly

"Hokage-sama? What if the discovered it and..." Shibi said simply, leaving the rest of his phrase hanging in the air

"I-I don't want to think about it, the meeting is over, you can leave now" Hiruzen said getting up and hastily leaving the room

"I should have adopted him, poor pup" Tsume muttered sadly while walking away

"Me too...Yoshino won't like hearing this, she actually liked the boy" Shikaku said whimpering, his mind already projecting the pain from his wife's frying pan hitting him for this revelation

**Konoha – Hokage's office - **

"Who was the one to say that Naruto wasn't the Kyuubi Vessel? I admit that like this he won't be hated once he comes back, but Konoha gains the image of a Village of fools in exchange, I just hope that he won't hate us, maybe I can still propose him the seal array, only with the exception of being without the ability to be turned On and Off...or at least I can tell him that and still add it and the tracing seals, just for his protection" Hiruzen said to himself while watching the village.

**Konoha – streets and locals - **

Unknown even to the old man a silent _Hunt_ had developed after the _truth_ came out, shinobi and villagers were subtly scanning for any trace for the true Kyuubi vessel (or human form, depending on who you ask) while at the same time openly showing their displeasure at mistreating an innocent child

"I threw him out! I threw a poor boy on the road, I can already see it, while the Demon was probably eating in a warm house filling his dirty mouth that boy was trying to find something edible in a trash can, and it's all MY fault!" the owner of an orphanage said drinking the umpteenth glass of sake

"You talk?! I made him pay three times the normal price for rotten fruits! I bet that one day he will enter the village with a new Hitai-ate, remember my face once seeing me and then just cut my throat open!" another man whined equally drunk

"We fucked up! we fucked up and it will come to bite our ass and it will be in his right to do it" a third man said before succumbing to the alcohol and fainting

All over the village mobs formed again, this time to see if traces of demon activity could be found so to lead them to their objective, hoping to _avenge_ the Uzumaki boy by killing the responsible of his miserable life.

It never occurred to them that in that case they may just slit open their own throats to complete their _mission_

**Uchiha Clan section – Main house - **

Speaking of avengers, a raven haired boy was looking from the roof of his clan compound as groups of people were forming and dispersing, probably talking about the blond boy

"Sasuke, come down, launch is almost ready" an older version of the boy said coming out from inside

"I'm coming Itachi" Sasuke Uchiha said jumping down.

No-one understood why, but a month after Naruto's _kidnapping_ Sasuke's father, Fugaku Uchiha, tried to move a coup against the Hokage.

It was half the clan being guided by the power-hungry clan-head that moved to try and force Hiruzen to abdicate while at the same time the boy's older brother, Itachi Uchiha, took charge of the other half to defend the village.

While Sasuke and his mother, Mikoto Uchiha, were hiding with other women and children in a secure place the fight had somehow managed to reached them, in order to protect her youngest son Mikoto too joined the fight, moving her sword with grace but accompanied by an unadulterated rage the young Sasuke had never seen on her.

In the end, after the whole night and part of the following day was spent fighting, Fugaku was forced to run away as Missing-Nin using the powers of the Mangekyou Sharingan he unlocked that night, the only survivors were Sasuke, Mikoto and Itachi, even if the older of the two brothers was still sporting a bandaged leg and several scratches and burning marks on his body.

"The villagers are still looking for the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, where could he be?" Sasuke asked

"I don't know dear, I am more worried about the boy that was kidnapped some time ago" Mikoto said moving few plates on the table

"They are foolishly searching for something they can't find, if Hokage-sama don't act quickly they may start attacking blindly, hoping to catch the _demon_" Itachi said sitting with some difficulty at the table, subtly groaning once succeeding

He knew that Naruto was indeed the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, but just like the VERY few people with a working brain in Konoha he also knew that he and the Fox were two separate beings, he was in fact one of the even fewer people to silently thank him for keeping the beast at bay instead of just taking his sacrifice for granted, he won't tell the truth, but he won't let the Lie destroy the village either.

"Will you take a gennin team once back to full health?" Mikoto asked trying to change subject

"I was thinking about it, but I prefer staying in the ANBU corp for a little while longer, I feel that I am still not ready to guide a team" Itachi answered shaking his head

"Why not? I will like having you as sensei!" Sasuke whined before Itachi flicked him on the forehead

"Foolish little brother! if you want training just ask, you don't need me as your team's sensei to have me to help you getting stronger" Itachi said with a barely noticeable smile

"But it's not the same thing" Sasuke said pouting.

"Come on now! Eat before it gets cold" Mikoto said glaring playfully at the two

She couldn't help but shudder thinking at what would have happened if nor he or Itachi had survived that night, leaving Sasuke without someone helping him withstanding the massacre of his whole clan, her other concern was the civilian council, those people were showing a _disturbing_ interest in Sasuke and she didn't liked it at all.

"Next week I'll take seat as Uchiha clan-head, please try to not demolish the house while I am away for the meetings, okay?" Mikoto asked

"Yes, mother" the two answered at the same time

"Good boys" she said smiling tenderly at them.

**Konoha – memorial stone - **

"Hello, Sensei..." a man with grey hair proudly staying up, as to give gravity the bird, was looking at the stone with a sad expression in the only eye visible from under the _mask and Hitai-ate_ combo covering his face

"No, sensei, I still can't find him, I know he should be somewhere in Kumo, but any time I manage to came close to the village with the excuse of a mission they refuse to say anything" The man sighed as if hearing the answers coming from the stone

"No...I know that I should have known that Naruto was your son, I was there when Kushina-sama told you the news, I remember you being so happy, you even asked me to be his godfather, but I failed you, I failed your trust in me" the silver-haired head lowered down

"Obito...the majority of your clan must have reached you by now, I can watch over Sasuke if you want, but I fear he will become arrogant, the Council is starting pampering him in fear of him abandoning the Leaf, they know they can't stop Mikoto-sama and Itachi-kun from doing as they please, but the boy now is frail, easily malleable to their needs, what should I do?" the man asked to the names he was reading

"I know what to do! I will continue looking for your son, sensei! I will make sure he is safe and happy even if I will be forced to fight the whole Lightning Country shinobi force in order to take him back in case they are trying to brainwash him or harm him, that's a promise! you have my word that I will protect both Sasuke and Naruto at the cost of my life, I owe that to the both of you, no matter what I will succeed!" The man said fiercely, fire burning in his eyes

"Kakashi-san?" a young woman resembling a younger version of Tsume said reaching the masked man

"Hana-san? Did you need something? How can I help you?" Kakashi asked without moving his eyes from the stone

"We need to talk" Hana said while stealing glances around

"Can you give me five minutes? I wish to give a last salute before going on with the day" Kakashi answered

"It's about Naruto" Hana said in a whisper

With a speed she wasn't expecting Kakashi was in front of her, his eye staring hard in hers and his hands gripping her shoulder in a painful grip

"What happened to him? Did the enemy found out he was not the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and killed him!?" Kakashi asked in anger.

When the news started circling around the village he was skeptical at first, being one of the few informed of the boy's burden directly from the Hokage, but then, as the days went on the doubt started eroding his head, as the fact of the boy being Minato's son settled in his mind, nightmares about the broken body of Naruto filled his nights accompanied by the gleefully laugh of a faceless shadow, the REAL Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, laughing while watching the blond miserable life.

"Come with me and we'll talk" Hana said as she walked away, Kakashi immediately behind her

**Konoha – Anko Mitarashi's apartment – hidden room**

Behind a painting of a view of Konoha was an hidden seal, using the secret combination of hand-signs Hana made the wall _click_ showing that the whole section of the wall could be pushed open as a door.

"Follow me, we'll talk with the others" Hana said entering first

"Thank you..." Kakashi said following her, but once he was inside the room bindings from the wall circled around his body, tying him down, Hana's kunai pressed on his throat as Anko's snake entrapped him in a secondary binding while Yugao Uzuki, Cat-masked ANBU, was pressing her sword on Kakashi's forehead, drawing blood

"I know we can trust you, but we must be sure that you won't hurt Naru-kun once we share whatever information we know" Kurenai Yuhi said glaring at the man with her crimson eyes

"I can swear on everything I hold dear and my life, I want to find Minato-sensei's son wherever he is and be sure he is safe and happy" Kakashi answered looking at them

"_Sigh_ let's untie him, I told you it was a bad idea to bring him here" Kurenai said as the bindings went undone

"It was too easy to capture him, I was hoping for a little fight, you know? Cool Jutsu action and a lot of ass-kicking" Anko said pouting

"I was rather distracted by the news about Sensei's son" Kakashi answered with a deadpan expression

"Whatever, so? Anko?" Kurenai asked looking at the snake mistress

"Nothing" Anko answered shaking her head

"Really?" Hana asked dropping her shoulders as the trench-wearing woman started smirking evilly

"HE SENT A NEW LETTER!" Anko yelled taking out an envelope from an hidden pocket

"OPEN IT! OPEN IT!" Hana yelled as the women circled around the table to see the message

"You exchange letters with him?" Kakashi asked

"Yup! We use the snake summons, I can't call Manda, but the little ones are more than enough, once a week a little snake of mine reach him to take his letters here, this room is protected by seals to stop sensors from finding out, we plan to ask him to come here for a little chat" the snake lover said grinning

"Ooow! Look! Another picture of him with that girl, they are so cute together" Yugao cooed looking closely to one of the pictures they received with the letter

"That's an ANBU uniform of Kumo he is wearing! He REALLY is in Kumo then! Why did they stopped me from seeing him?" Kakashi said watching the photo from over Kurenai shoulder

"They are just protecting their chibi ANBU, I bet he is already their mascot! He says that they managed to cure him and that he found a family that will train him as a shinobi! Why he didn't said so before?" Hana asked watching a photo of Naruto sitting on Shizune's lap and waving at the camera

"They cured him! It means that he can return to Konoha!" Kakashi said ecstatic before the women started glaring at him hatefully

"Do you have a death wish? He WON'T join us until the last hate-blinded bigot that still thinks he is Kyuubi is dead!" Hana said growling at him

"But-But...they say that he never was the Kyuubi vessel!" Kakashi said in surprise

"He is instead, I was there the first time Naruto-kun was bought to the hospital, I personally saw the red aura of the Fox chakra cover him to heal his wounds, luckily the nurses still weren't there so no one other than me saw that, after that the Kyuubi became more _subtle_ in healing him...the very same curse he was forced on has saved him more than once" Hana said watching the letter with a tender smile

"Whoever started that gossip is certainly helping him, at least if he is ever forced to enter the village he won't be hunted down like an animal" Kurenai said

"Uhm..." Anko was silent the whole time, looking at the pictures of N and Tsunade hugging or simply plying together

"What's wrong, Anko?" Yugao asked

"I don't like that girl, she will make him suffer, I can feel it, she is not good enough for him" Anko answered glaring at the image of the blond girl

"..." the rest of the group looked at her with raised eyebrows

"...WHAT?" she said snapping angrily

"You are jealous" Hana said grinning

"What!? Me? Jealous? No!" Anko said defiantly and crossing her arms

"You are! You are the one between us that always smoother and spoil him the most" Yugao said with an evil smirk on her face

"I am just worried that a blond bitch will break his poor, innocent heart" Anko answered looking away

"If he reach the chuunin rank he will be able to date you without worrying of the age gap, you know?" Hana asked teasingly

"I am still too old for him..."

"What if he loves older women?" Yugao asked getting closer to her

"I am too old! Come on, he is just a kid!" Anko said

"Anko-chan! I love you!" Hana said with a child-like voice and using the henge to turn into an older version of Naruto

"STOP IT!" the now red-faced jounin yelled in embarrassment

"Ooow! Little Anko is afraid that Naru-chan will never date her once he grow up!" Yugao said hugging Anko

"Let's do this...wherever they decide to take the Chuunin exam of Naruto we will go to cheer for him, okay?" Kurenai said to the group, strangely with a strained smile on her face

"Okay" Anko said with a whisper

"Come on! You know what? when the exam come, if he is still as cute as he is now and they promote him we will give him a little present" Hana said with a predatory smile

"What kind of present?" Kurenai asked suppressing a shudder

"We four will show to that young Chuunin the wonders of an older woman's body and experience" the Dog user said simply

"...Guh!...Gaaah-gaaah!..._SPLOURT!_" letting out a series of guttural laments followed by a furious eye-twitch Kakashi's perverted mind finally conjured the image of the four women naked with only Naruto _enjoying_ it thoroughly, with a final moan and wetting his mask in red he collapsed

"HANAAAAA!" and embarrassed and angry Kurenai yelled as the other three were equally flustered, clearly considering the idea

**Inuzuka Clan compound – Tsume's personal training ground - **

"So the pup is in Kumo, eh?" Tsume asked to one of her clan members and personal spy

"Yes, Tsume-sama, he is perfectly healthy now and he is receiving training in the ninja arts, but every time I try to get closer to see with _WHO_ he is training their ANBU intercept me, it's a miracle if I still was not tracked back here" the spy said from his kneeling position

"What do you think?" Tsume asked to her companion, the dog simply lifted his head to give a soft growl

"I guess you are right, for now let's stop here...you will resume your mission on a later date, as for now they will be on alert, we will wait until the waters are calmer" Tsume said

"As you wish, Tsume-sama" the man said getting up

"And remember, NO ONE will be informed of this, the two of us are the only ones knowing this" the Clan Head said glaring at him

"Absolutely, Tsume-sama, not even Hokage-sama or the other members of our clan shall know of this, you have my word" the man said before leaving.

Rising a privacy seal, Tsume started talking to her dog Kuromaru

"_Are you still of the idea of Hana and him being mates?_" The dog asked

"I don't know, Kuro...I saw how the two interacts, she is more protective than a sister should, her instinct made her act over-protective of him whenever he was around, at the beginning I thought it was her maternal instinct acting since she first saw him when he was barely three, but now that he is growing up and he is away I am seeing that shifting to something else that I know I won't like" Tsume said with a tired sigh

"_He will start academy at ten years of age, he will have his Team at Fifteen/Sixteen...if we are lucky he will take the Chuunin exam at Seventeen, he will be old enough by then, this if Hana doesn't find another mate in the meantime_"

"I see her eyes when talking about him...I know she manage to stay in contact with him even if I have no proof of that and as long as she has that link with him her instinct won't make her forget the boy, my only hope is that when the time comes we will be able to settle this...or so I hope" Tsume said letting her head fall down in defeat

"_I think you are over-reacting, even if he claims her as his property and bitch I feel that he will be a good_ _Master...Yours too if you are ever interested_" Kuromaru said showing a dog version of an evil grin at the woman's terrified face

"AAAAARGH!" the enraged scream of the feral woman shocked the main house, somehow bypassing the privacy seals and scaring the others present in the compound.

**Kumo – Training Ground 6 – two hours later **

"Okay! maybe I have an idea about how this works" Tsunade said looking at her hands, her closed fist were now _fused _withthe fingers as only an outline on the black/red mass they were turned into, from the shoulders down, the arms were morphed into a dull black version of themselves, three spikes were on each knuckle of her hands (_muscle mass power_)

"And how do you make it turn back?" N asked showing his hands, from the shoulders to the hands his arms were an indefinite mass of jagged protrusions and intertwining _veins _and pointyhorns, three jagged _blades_ on each shoulder with the hands showing three long, shiny blades with jagged back in place of the fingers with a fourth blade acting as _thumb_. (_Claws power, see image of the story_)

"Eeeh...uhm" Tsunade muttered scratching her chin with the large fist

"Try to focus chakra on them while wishing your arms to turn back to normal" Hizashi proposed from his sitting spot under a tree

"It may work, up until now the _Kuroi Misa_ seems able to follow your will about transforming your body, Tsunade-sama" Shizune said nodding

"May as well try" N said closing his eyes and focusing, with the sound of flesh being ripped the arms started mutating

"At least is painless" the boy muttered opening his eyes, watching as he now had the same arms of Tsunade

"It a first step...now we need to REALLY turn our bodies to their former appearance, let's try again" Tsunade said trying herself

"WHOA!" N yelled as his body shifted completely, turning into an adult male wearing a medic uniform

"The hell!?" Tsunade said watching him

"It's one of the medics that were operating with us!" Shizune said pointing at N

"How did you do that?" Hizashi asked

"I-I don't know! while I was trying to turn back I saw again the memories of one of those people I _Consumed_, I felt a _pull_ towards him and before I know I felt my body itching and twisting on itself...and here I am" N answered using a voice that wasn't his own

"It doesn't feel like an **henge**...did you really turned into someone else?" Tsunade asked circling around the _man_, studying him

"His chakra coils changed as well!" Hizashi said in awe while using the **Byakugan** on him

"So we can take the appearance of the ones we consume? This may be the epitome of the powers for the spying missions! By consuming you become the exact replica of one of the guards and with their memories there is no danger of being busted and since there I can't feel chakra being involved into maintaining the transformation it can't be undone by others!" Tsunade said grinning

"But how is it possible?" Shizune asked

"I don't know, it can be one of the _artificial_ bloodline Orochimaru created or a mutation born from the mixture of the ones we infused inside N, I have no way to know which one is the right answer, but I can safely say that I am the genius that created it" Tsunade answered with a proud smile

"It's something that took away a lot of lives, T-chan" N said finally back to his _normal_ self

"Not intentionally, but from now on I know you will use the power I gave you for the right things as I will do myself" she answered smiling

"Okay, if you say so" the boy answered

"My only regret is that I have lost my tits...they were so plump and awesome" Tsunade whined with a little tear escaping her while moving an hand on her chest

"I am sure that your_treasured body_ will return to his former glory once you will grown up, Tsunade-sama, you just need to be patient" Hizashi said with a sweat-drop

"To me you are already the prettiest, Tsu-chan!" N said grinning

"Thank you, come on now! I need a drink!" she answered smiling

"I am sorry, Tsunade-sama, but you will need to wait until you are at least Chuunin to be able to drink and gamble again" Shizune said walking up to them

"But I am just in a younger body!" Tsunade protested

"That's true, but as far as Kumo and any other is concerned, Tsunade Senju is dead" Hizashi said shaking his head

It was at that point that Tsunade fell on her knees, rivers of tears flowing from her eyes

"WHYYYYYYYYYYY!?" she yelled at the sky with all her might

"Come on, N-kun, help her to go home, she will need some help in dealing with this" Shizune said

"Okay, come on Tsu-chan, let's go home" N said hosting Tsunade on his shoulders, the young girl quietly sobbing in despair

**Kumo - Shinobi Academy – four years later, N age:10 - **

"N? Kurochi N?...where is he?" a dark skinned man asked reading his name on a pad

"He is late Temoi-sensei" a girl from the first row said lifting her hand

"_Sigh!_ He is out there pranking and T is with him, meaning that he won't be here before..." the teacher said before two blurs entered the classroom.

Two blonds now stood before the teacher, the male was wearing a grey jumpsuit with a white shirt and black sandals, the unruly hair tied in a ponytail reaching his back, the girl was a miniaturized Tsunade, wearing a grey sash and a green coat over it with medic bands covering her breast, black sandals at her feet

"HERE WE AAAARE!" the blond boy said grinning

"Sorry if we are late, but N didn't wanted to get up today" Tsunade (Queen T) said shaking her head

"_Killer N...Queen T_...only Bee-sama could give those names to two kids, FINE! Take your place so we can start today's lesson" Temoi said pointing at the two empty seats near another blond girl in the back

"Hi there Yugito-chan!" N said sitting near the girl

"As always you two can't stop being theatrical in your entrance, what's next? Going through the wall?" Nii Yugito, vessel of the two-tailed cat said angrily, but with a barely restrained smirk

"I was thinking about entering from the window actually" T answered grinning

"That could be awesome" N said giving her the thumbs up

"Matatabi says that he can't believe that Kurama lost all his memories" the girl said

"He is trying to recover them, in the meantime we are good friends!" N answered

"Tell me the truth, why are you two late?" Yugito asked

"You'll see, it will be funny!" N answered with an evil gleam in his eyes

While the lesson was going on about the birth of Kumo a far away explosion was clearly heard from far away, smoke was rising from the THUNDER Headquarters.

"What was that? Are we under attack?" Temoi asked watching out of the window

Few seconds later he said that an ANBU entered the classroom, his clothes covered in blotches of different colors, he was scratching his arms and body with a groan as the smell of rotten eggs was following him.

"**Where is him?**" the masked man asked with a dark, venom-coated voice

"Who?" Temoi asked

"N..." the THUNDER said glaring at the boy from behind the mask

"I don't know what happened, but I am happy, whoever did that clearly wanted to avenge me since one of you people dared put Sugar in my ramen! that was BLASPHEMY! " N said crossing his arms

"We have an accord, we _let_ you prank the others as long as you don't target us THINDERs, why you did this? WHY!? IT SMELLS, IT'S ITCHY AND I CAN'T GET IT OFF DAMMIT!" The ANBU yelled in anger

"It wasn't me" the boy said huffing

"You are the only one to be this _Evil_, I KNOW it was you! just admit it!" the man answered

"I was here in class, how could I did it?" N asked

"I don't know how, but I know that those explosive seals are your doing!who else may do something like this" he answered pointing at himself

"THUNDER-san...I know as well how N loves to prank people, but you are suggesting that a boy at the first year of the academy knows how to make that kind of seals, even creating them timed to detonate while he is in class so to have an alibi, I know N seems a good shinobi, but as for now that is FAR beyond his level of knowledge and training" Temoi said with a calm voice

"But...but...The paint! The smell!" The ANBU whined

"I know, I know, try to clean yourself for now, I'll see to discover if N is really the culprit, you others try to see if someone else may have entered your quarters to plant the bombs, for once he may be innocent" the teacher said guiding the multi-colored man outside

"I-I know it was him! I know it and I will find the proofs" the ANBU whined while leaving the room

"Let's go on with the lesson, then we'll have a little chat, N" Temoi said resuming his speech

"Seals are funny, T-chan" N whispered grinning at Tsunade

"See? It may seem boring, but **Fuinjutsu** can be used in a lot of ways, did I convinced you to study them now?" Tsunade said smiling

"I will! They are cool, just like that Shadow-thing you taught me" N said

"It's the **shadow clone justu**, it is useful for infiltration thanks to their ability to transfer the memory after dispelling, ability that will help us with our training, I am just surprised that a boy as young as you managed to do five of them at the first try, I am impressed"

"I am awesome, what did you expect?" N said making the other two girls laugh

**Kumo – Hizashi apartment - **

"It is not the Hyuuga compound...but luckily I am not as stuck-up as Hiashi, I wonder what he is doing now, I hope he is taking care of Neji and Hinata, helping those two to withstand my _death_" Hizashi said sitting in front of a cup of tea

**Konoha – Hyuuga compound - **

A young boy with long brown hair was entering the bathroom of his room to take a shower, a serious look on his pale eyes as the water started running on his body.

"Hn! The water is cold! Fate must have declared that the plumber would have been called today" Neji muttered while washing himself with clenched teeth

Once finished he moved towards the sink, the empty tube of toothpaste welcoming him

"Fate declared that you will use mine, cousin, take it" a girl with blueish hair said handing him a new tube fixing on the boy an hard stare

"Why are you here, Hinata-sama?" Neji said snarling

"Father is asking for your presence, wash and present yourself, don't make him wait. That's what Fate dictate to you" Hinata answered with a similar expression

"Fate will declare me superior, he already has with the village defining me a _prodigy_" Neji said

"You are wrong, its MY fate to be your better, and I will show it to you" the girl answered glaring at him

"Maybe they spent too much time together, I should let Hinata bring her friends home more" Hiashi thought as he could hear the two exchange a Fate speech after another with a rising in voice and anger

"Fortunately you are still too young to talk like that, right Hanabi?" Hiashi said watching another little girl with brown hair

"...Fate?" the little girl said watching Hiashi with a curious look in her eyes and moving her head to the side

"_Sigh!_ Not her too!" Hiashi whined with anime tears

**Kumo – Hizashi's apartment - **

"Then again, I could be wrong, luckily without the **Cage Bird Seal** I'll be able to straightening both Hiashi and Neji's back if the need arise, with **Juken** strikes too if it is necessary" Hizashi said nodding to himself before leaving for his morning walk in the village

"Aaah! I never thought that I would have appreciated the morning air of another village" he said taking an huge breath with a subtle smile

"Good morning, Hizashi-sama" a young woman said passing near him

"Good morning" he answered

It was when passing near the training grounds that a couple of bright-colored ANBU sprinted near the Hyuuga refugee that an evil grin, totally out of Hyuuga _Standards_, appeared on Hizashi's face

"New victims of N-kun, Uhm! now that I think about it, I always wanted to try and _prank_ someone like any other kid, but back at the compound father always stopped me" he said while passing an hand on his forehead where the seal used to be imprinted

"I wonder..." He said with a grin that made few shinobi that were training near him jump back in fright

"If I teach to N-kun our clan's fighting style...how will the elders react? If I am lucky they will burst a vein or two, the only problem will be the lack of **Byakugan**...but I think that shredding muscles and organs will be more than enough, especially if he uses those claws or grey arms...yes! I can already see the elders outraged faces as the news reach them! perfect, I'll start right after he finish today's lesson, it will be my _little_ revenge against those blasted Leaf bigot elders!" Hizashi said making his grin grow even wider before letting out a laugh so evil to make the grass wilt, children cry and the sky to turn from sunny to dark and ominous as crows started circling around him.

**Kumo – Raikage Office - **

"Hizashi seems awfully happy today" A said watching the patch of dark clouds forming over the training grounds leaving the rest of the sky clear

"Let's just hope it won't spell trouble" E said sitting on the office couch

"If it will bring trouble, it won't be for Kumo, because for some reason I think that his target is Konoha and their shinobi" A said signing the last of the infinitely smaller pile of papers that were on his desk

"If you say so, what about some sake and Dango?" E said standing up

"Let's see if Bee wants to join us, I like being Raikage, father, is not so bad" A said leaving the office with his father behind him

"Just because we found out HOW to make it easier" E answered groaning

"Are you jealous? I just have to work a tenth of what you used to do, but even then, at your age even that would be too much" A said grinning

A thundering noise shocked the tower as A was sent flying out of the window thanks to a lightning-covered fist of E

"RESPECT YOUR FATHER, BRAT!" E yelled from inside at the crater the new Raikage created in his landing

**Sorry the filler, but I wanted to show Naruto having difficulties with his bloodline since it wouldn't be believable having him being good right away, that and suggesting the fact that his "sisters" may stop seeing him as a little brother once they meet him again at the Chuunin exams. As for E and A...I wanted to make something different from "Use shadow clones" I tried to give a reasonable alternative, I hope that I haven't done a foul of myself.**

**The next one and the ones after it will be more "action-oriented" I promise ^ ^**

**If you have questions just ask, I'll try and explain what I have done.**

**Review, Favorite/Follow you know what to do**


	3. Chapter 3

**A lot of characters from other Animes and video-games will compose the class Naruto is in at the academy, wanna know who they are? just read ^ ^  
**

**You ****bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback

" Not so easy after all " - thoughts

**Disclaimer: (I have few lawyers glaring at me by now) I don't own Naruto or Prototype or whatever I will use and I already used in this or any other story I write, wrote and will wrote nor I did this for money or any sort of compensation. **

**Chapter 3: new class and Mission, that's why angering someone able to _consume_ is a bad Idea.**

**Kumo – Raikage's Office – Team assignation Day - **

"Ah! Our little N will finally have a Team! One of the best day of my life, I still remember when both you and Bee were selected into one, I almost shed a tear! AHAHAHAHA!" E said triumphantly, tearing down the office door with a kick in his blind happiness

"I know that! I was the one to create the groups, remember? Old fool" A muttered angrily, glaring at the demolished door

"What about that little bet you had with the blond gaki? Did you win?" the former Raikage asked

"No! I don't know how, but the little shit managed to enter the female side of the bath house without illusions, masks or whatnot, he refuse to tell me how he did, but now I have those women asking me when their _cute mascot_ will go back to keep them company, they say he tells funny jokes, but it can't be THAT easy!" A yelled flipping over the table, making it crash hard against the wall

"Ah! He is just too cool! Are you sure he is not really MY son? Ahahahaha!" E said with another powerful laugh escaping him

"SHUT UP! I had to pass that laughable _law_ about the academy because of that! I will be the laughing stock of every village for all the eternity!" the Raikage whined sitting down

"What law was that?" Killer Bee asked entering, curious about all the noise the two were making

"Thanks to that little bastard, now every new shinobi or kunoichi gets to choose a _codename_ to use when he/she is assigned a Team, just like THUNDERs does" A answered

"That's it? It's kinda stupid worrying about that" Bee said shrugging

"SHUT UP!" A said launching his little brother out of the window with an electrified lariat

"DON'T BREAK THE WINDOWS!" E yelled making A fly out of the room with a **Raiton**-charged punch, opening a second hole in the wall near the one made by Bee.

**Academy – Team assignation - **

"Ookay! I have here the list of the various Teams and their members...and I can see that some of you choose to have a codename..._sigh!_" the teacher said dropping his head in defeat seeing all his students smirking at his words

"Let's begin, shall we? Team 1: Asura,_ Kratos _and_ Dante Alighieri, _your sensei will be...WHAT!? _He _is a sensei too?" he asked with wide eyes (Read the A/N at the end of the chapter, I will explain there)

"I liked the idea of a Team to teach to" one of the teachers present said grinning savagely

"If you say so, Team 1, your sensei will be Shao-Kahn" the teacher called out

"Come with me" a giant man with broad muscles said motioning to the three kids, his eyes appearing ablaze with power behind the warlord helmet featuring a skull-like design with a long crest at the forehead, the spiked shoulder pads shining under the sun, his arms crossed over a skull medallion embedded in two straps that intersected across his chest.

"Eh! Finally some action!" Kratos, a bald kid with completely white skin and red markings said smirking, the chains around his arms _tingling_ at each step

"Just don't get in my way" Asura, a kid with pure-white hair said sneering while wearing a pair of pale-gold gauntlets that reached his shoulders

"_Amici_ (My friends) you shouldn't argue, we are a Team now, we have to work together" the third member said calmly, closing the book he was reading to join them, a long scythe made of bone already on his back

"Seal your weapons, brats, we will focus on hand-to hand today" Shao-Kahn said as he and his Team left the class

"Let's continue" the Teacher said "Team 2 will be: _Dante_ (Another?) _Bayonetta_ and _Vergil_, your sensei will be..."

"_Trish_, the name is _Trish_" a woman with long blond hair said stepping forward, she was dressed completely in leather leaving out her belly, she winked at her Team.

"Baby yeah! I like her already!" a boy with silver air and a red coat said grinning, his twin sitting near him wearing a blue coat, he sighed in exasperation

"Can you please reign your hormones?" _Vergil _said with a cold voice, taking the katana he had near his seat as he neared his Sensei

"You boys are so boring when bickering, don't make me spank you" _Bayonetta_, a glasses-wearing girl with a skin-thigh black dress and two long red ribbons in her hair said smirking, a playful laugh escaping her while she kept sucking on a rose-shaped lollipop, she too joined her Team in leaving the class.

"Good! Team 3 will be: Killer N, Queen T and Yoru Mushiatsui..." the teacher said (_A/N her name means __**Steamy night**_, _do you wonder why?_)

"WHAT!? THE PERVERT? WHY?" Tsunade yelled in rage, horrible memories of her _past_ resurfacing.

"We had no other choice, she was harassing any other kid so we were forced to put her with you two since you and N are the only one able to reign her, that's why Team 1 is a Three-boy unit"

"But...but...SHE CAME TO SCHOOL NAKED FOR A MONTH! She is a damned pervert!" T yelled again, flashes of Young Jiraiya's dirty jokes flooding her mind, making her groan in despair.

"Hey! I explained why I do this, I want to be the ULTIMATE PERVERT! I will surpass Jiraiya-sama, bringing Icha-Icha to new heights of perversion! that old monkey is surpassed! I WILL BE THE NEW PERVY SAGE!" Yoru, a Indigo haired, almost plain (barely B-cup) and red eyed girl yelled jumping on her desk, a picture of a rising sun appearing behind her as she took away her deep-blue shirt in her ecstatic presentation, as she tried to take away the white pants too N pounced on her, forcefully re-clothing her.

**Somewhere – hidden location - **

Jiraya, Toad Sage, Author of the prized Icha-Icha series and universally known as great warrior, and even greater pervert, felt a chill run up his back, looking out the window he narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Somewhere...a rival appeared...I can feel a disturbance in the Perversion, a great shadow is approaching" he muttered before finishing the last touches on the new issue of his book.

**Back to Kumo - **

"Now that you have finished your speech, Team 3's Sensei will be..._Death_?" the teacher said reading

"Evocative and simple, because that's what await my enemies" _Death _said nearing the three kids, pale blue skin covered by a shoulder guard and a pair of gauntlets leaving out a bare chest littered with scars, a plain white mask, seemingly made out of bone, covering the whole face with only the long black hair out, the lower half of the body was covered by an high crafted armour with two short scythes resting attached to both hips.

"Let's go, I want to start our training soon, DUST!" _Death _called out as a crow flew from out of the window to rest on his shoulder.

"Please wait! Raikage-sama wish to talk to your Team, can you wait until the end of the assignation? I will take you to the tower in an instant" The teacher said

"So be it, I actually want to see the other Teams myself, but be quick, I have no time to waste" the pale man said with an ice-cold tone

"Whatever, Team 4 will be: Yugito, Darui and Omoi, your sensei will be Mabui" the man said as a white-haired woman neared the door

"I thought she was A-sama's assistant" Yoru asked

"She is a skilled kunoichi, probably she is just tired to sit in an office" Queen T answered shrugging

"Team 5: Daisuke Jigen, Goemon Ishikawa and..._Lupin?_ Another three-male Team..."

"Ah! I told you Jigen! We ARE in the same Team!" a boy with black hair plastered flat with a V-shaped bang on the forehead and sideburns extending from ear to nearly the chin said, adjusting a bright red jacket over a blue shirt, cream coloured tie and khaki pants he stood up, presenting his hand to the boy sitting near him.

"Umpf! Your usual Luck" Jigen said paying with few bills, he too had a black tie he over his white coloured dress shirt, he donned a black, broad-brimmed black-banded fedora hat on his eyes to join the group

"You shouldn't always take your luck for granted, it may betray you one day" Goemon said standing up, his nakama billowing at each step

"You are not funny, Goemon-kun!" Lupin said whining

"Your sensei is already waiting for you outside, Fujiko-san decided to start right away" The teacher said

"FUJIKO-CHAN!/ah..._her_..."Lupin yelled in happiness while the other two groaned in dismay

"What's wrong?" N asked

"Lupin-kun is head over hills for her, having that woman as sensei must be the best thing ever happened to him, the other two instead do not like Fujiko-san for some mysterious reason, those three are friends since childhood that's why they put them together" Yoru explained

"Like the _Ino-Shika-Cho_ Trio of Konoha?" Tsunade asked

"Exactly the same" the young pervert answered

"Team 6: _Nightmare, Voldo, Ivy_...your sensei will be Heishiro Mitsurugi"

"Finally! Now I will be able to taste some blood!" a boy completely covered in blue armour said with a deep growl, an huge sword appearing on his back with an eye on the hilt glaring at the class

"GUUUH!" a boy with a leather head trainer covering eyes and mouth growled in response

"Ugh! He is still dressed like a bondage maniac" Queen T said disgusted

"Uhn! Pitiful!" _Ivy,_ a girl with short silver hair said with a sneer, standing up uncaring of her _revealing_ attire as she walked to the front of the class

"Damn! _Those two_ are already THAT big? Isn't it unnatural?" N asked moving his head towards Ivy's breast

"I know...I miss mines too" T whined massaging her missing _twins_, a single tear escaping her.

"I am Heishiro Mitsurugi, your sensei, remember my name" the samurai-clad sensei said guiding the three out.

"Ugh! Those three...they will either work together or kill each other...I don't know which one would be the best" The teacher said as he shook his head

"Team 7: _Alucard, Seras_ and _Walter_, your sensei will be..._Pip Bernadotte?_" he said watching the Team's sensei who grinned giving the thumbs up.

"Whatever, just follow him" he said sighing watching as the kid with a red jacket and large Fedora hat guided the other two outside, the blond girl bowing to him rapidly before running out

"Team from Eight to Ten are still on going so the last one will be Team 11...what names are those?" the Teacher said watching dumbfounded the list

"Yo, it's okay! We will present ourselves! I am _Cole,_ master of the **Raiton**!" _Cole _said showing a lightning-covered hand shining in a blue hue.

"I have no name, I lost it when my parents died in the war" the bald boy near _Cole _said adjusting the red tie over his black dress

"Call him 47or _Hitman, _I still don't know which is better" _Cole_ said shrugging

"And I am Talim, I am the daughter of the wind" the short girl with a long black hair tied in a braid said with a little smile, two _elbow blades_ attached to her back

"Good to know you, I am Kuchimi Doromoi, but you can call me _Altair_, like the stranger that founded my clan" Their sensei said covering his face with a white hood, motioning them to follow.

"This concludes the Team assignation, please follow me Kurosenji-san" the Teacher said

"I prefer the name _Death_, but if you wish an early demise...I have no problem with that" the pale man said with a mocking tone

"Freaky bastard" the man muttered as he and Team 3 moved towards A's office.

**Few minutes later – Raikage's office - **

"Yo Dad! How are you? Still not rapping?" N asked as they entered

"As if you don't know" Bee groaned, the sealed collar still around his neck, shining in defiance

"In class I saw a lot of marksmen and sword users, Kumo has really so little bloodlines?" Tsunade asked

"Sadly yes, luckily we have a lot of good swordsmen and people with an awe-inspiring accuracy with throwing weapons in our ranks that had trained the new generation, we can't have the riffles the Daimyo has, but kunai, shurikens, sen-bon and other weapons can be equally deadly if threw the right way.

Talking about why you three are actually here, Hizashi still refuse to marry and have children and we can't force him either, but he said that he will continue teaching N the **juken, **and now that he has a Team, he will start the advanced forms, in exchange of you not teaching anyone else without his permission of course" A answered, an empty glass of Sake rapidly being filled by his new assistant

"More **Juken**? COOL! I can't wait to do that with the **claws form!**" N said in glee

"I thought the same, that would be devastating...just remember! If you see a Leaf shinobi tell them that I am the one who taught you, I want the elders to choke on their denture at the news"Hizashi said from the couch in the office.

"Okay, next order of things, we need you to start training with Yugito and Bee on a daily basis instead of weekly, as for now the Fox's power is not fully under your control, how much can you handle?" A asked

"One tail...barely" N answered

"That's bad" E said

"It's not his fault, Mister Foxy keeps playing hard to get, once we manage to convince Kurama to let the boy use his power it will be WAY easier" Bee answered

"Thanks...daddy" N said smirking at the _daddy's_ fuming expression

"I told ya to not call me like that!" Bee said frowning

"Stop it, you two! Starting today after the Team's meetings you will meet with Bee to train in the use of the Fox's chakra, then you will focus in the **Kuroi misa** bloodline with T" A said seriously

"Hai!" Both kids said

"Wait-wait-wait! What is this _Fox_ you keep talking about, Raikage-sama?" Yoru asked

"I am curious as well" _Death_ said nodding

"You...you have still not told Yoru nor your Sensei?" A asked

"Ehm...no?" N answered

"_Sigh!_ Listen you two" A said to the pervert girl and the masked sensei "This is a secret, and it will stay like this until the chuunin exams, are we clear?" A's eyes narrowed

"Of course, Raikage-sama" _Death_ said

"Okay!" Yoru said

"Our dear N here...is the vessel of the Nine-tailed Fox" A said

"What!? That's...that's AWESOME! Can you turn into an huge-ass Fox? And create storm with your tails? And earthquakes?" Yoru said with wide eyes

"You are taking this a little TOO well" T commented

"I saw Bee-sama transforming into a giant bull in his training, it was amazing!" the girl answered

"I am an Ox, but thank you" Bee said crossing his arms in pride

"So you have that advanced healing too?" _Death_ asked curiously

"Yes?" N answered, a little worried by his sensei's gleaming eyes.

"Perfect, there are exercises that the others forbid me to use while training gennins...but in your case I bet they will let me...I can't wait" _Death_ said with a dark chuckle

"As long as you leave him with enough strength to train with Bee and take missions" E said grinning

"JIJI!" N whined

"Just take it like a man, N! You will thank me in the future!" A said grinning as well

"I will tell it to my neechans!" N said pouting

"Which one? Konoha is pretty far" A said with his grin still in place

"I have _some_ here as well, Bathhouse, remember?" N answered

"You still talk to those wussies?" T said narrowing her eyes

"Just talk, T-chan! You know I love you" N said smiling

"That's better, for me at least, I don't think A will smile any longer once you tell them what he has planned for you" T said making A's smile fall

"That's not funny" A said growling

An angry woman was dangerous, but an ARMY of angry women could teach Bijus something about destruction.

"For me it is!" N said grinning

"SHUT UP!" A yelled launching the boy out with a **raiton**-charged Lariat

"If this is all, we will reach N and start our training, come you two" _Death_ said pushing T and Yoru out

"Good luck!" Bee yelled at the retreating Team

"I will start organizing a training schedule with Bee-san, I want to start the advanced training with the **juken** as well, by the time of the exams I want him to be perfect" Hizashi said getting up

"I will help ya, my son MUST kick-ass, or I will become less cool" Bee said following him out

**Training Ground 3 – few minutes later - **

"Hey! I never asked" Yoru said watching N "You will be able to turn into a giant fox, right?" she asked

"Probably, why?" N said with raised eyebrows

"Do you think that _everything_ will become huge?" She asked grinning, few red drops leaving her nose

"PERVERT!" T answered punching the girl to the floor, leaving a Yoru-shaped imprint on impact

"T-CHAAAAAN! You are a meanieee!" the girl whined

"Shut up! You are worst than Jiraiya! Always spying on the bath house, both male AND female part and taking notes, the only time I saw you using jutsus was to use the fire to make the water boil!" T said angrily

"Like that those pretty boys had to jump out of the water, I had a lot of _research_ that day!" She said grinning

"Who do you think you are?" N asked groaning

"I like to define myself a _Marui Soue!_" Yoru said with pride

"To be one you should be _perfect_: but you barely have breasts, are pretty average in anything not smut-related (since you developed ONLY pervert jutsu useless in battle) and I am fairly certain that more than half the population of Kumo will gladly kick your ass for your _research_" N answered

"Argh! My tits WILL be huge in the future, I know it! And I am fairly good with jutsu and my bow, you two NEED me, I am a long-range fighter and support, as for my ero-ninjutsu arsenal, don't you dare insult it!" she said angrily

"And about the others finding you annoyingly perverted?" T asked

"They are just jealous of my genius" she answered waving her off

"Bah! We are teammates, I have no problems with you as long as you don't use me as _research material_" N said

"Really?" Yoru asked

"Really, friends?"

"Friends! I promise I will ask before using you" the girl said happily

"_Sigh!_ As long as you ask beforehand" N said defeated, making Yoru squeal and hug him

"Hands where I can see them" T growled

"Sorry" She said moving her hand away from N's ass.

"A young pervert and two man-eaters, what a nice Team they gave me" _Death _said shrugging

"First thing we will see is which Chakra affinity you all posses" the sensei said "Mine are **Lightning** and **Wind**, do you know yours?" he then asked

"I am a **Water** and **Fire** element! My family used to be famous for this dual-affinity, they said we were the ones that could _imitate_ the **Steam Release** bloodline the easier...that's why me, my aunt and my parents are the only ones left in Kumo" Yoru answered

"Sorry to hear that" N said

"Don't worry, I have not a sad past, when the rest of the clan started marrying between each other to _Keep the bloodline pure_ my grandmother just banished them in disgust, she never was a fan of Incest" the girl answered

"And you two?" _Death _asked

"Mostly? **Wind** and minor **Fire**" N answered "But it seems that I can absorb other elemental affinities and jutsus when I **consume** someone since I can easily use **Water** and **Lightning** too"

"Interesting! We need a **Doton **user for you to consume then...I may just know few Nuke-nins that may be useful just for that, powerful affinities and techniques for you to take...really interesting" the sensei said chuckling evilly.

"For me it's the same,I can use the **Wood release** as well that I gave to N, we both can absorb people's abilities" T answered

"Cool! Can you teach me how to do that?" Yoru asked

"No, I am sorry, it's my clan bloodline" N answered

"_Uff!_ It's unfair!" the young pervert said pouting

"Good, now that I know you elemental affinities, I will test your knowledge, like that I will know what I should teach you first" _Death_ said

"How will you do it, sensei?" Yoru asked

"You just dodge, I will do the rest" The man said darkly, taking the two scythes and connecting the two handles with one blade moving vertically while the other stood still, turning the two weapons in a singular, long scythe, _Death'_s eyes taking a sinister glint once done.

"Mommy..." Yoru whined

"She won't save you" the man answered coldly "DEFEND YOURSELF!" he then yelled attacking.

"WAAAAAAH!" the three kids screamed separating

"Come on!" the masked sensei yelled taking a wide swipe with his weapon

"Here I come!" T said changing her hands into claws, meeting the other man's blade with a **clang!** Sound

"I am here too!" N yelled joining with the **muscle mass** power on, his fists fused close with short jagged tips on his knuckles.

"Not bad!" _Death _yelled moving to the left to evade both kids' attacks

"**Katon: ****nenshō**** karasu!**" (**fire style: burning crows**) Yoru yelled spitting four bird-shaped fireballs

"Tsk! I expected more from you!" _Death _said jumping high in the air to evade

"Then watch this! **Tsūtenkyaku!** (**Heavenly Foot of Pain**)" A voice yelled from OVER the masked man

"T!?" _Death _said in surprise watching the girl with her leg in an axe-kick position.

"Little secret, I AM more powerful than what I look like!" T said smirking, her heel crashing on the man.

"UGH!" _Death_ groaned as the long scythe he used to defend himself went disconnected in the two original parts with the foot then hitting his chest, sending him pummelling to the ground in a crater.

As the smoke cleared N was face-to-face with his sensei, a wide smirk on his face.

"I still have to use some power too, you know?" the boy asked

"Sadly yes, I noticed" _Death_ groaned

"Good!" N said smiling, smashing his empowered fists together to create a shock-wave, launching the masked man back and forcing him to focus chakra on his feet to maintain his erected position.

"**Fuuton: Renkudan! (drilling air bullet**)" N yelled spitting a projectile of condensed air, forcing _Death_ to dodge again

"Good Wind control" he said parring a fist of the blond with his weapon, the pole vibrating heavily under the stress.

"Thanks, but is not over yet!" N said shifting his hands into claws

"I hate _those!_" the sensei said with a groan

"Then you will LOVE this variation! **Kage Bushin no justu**!" moving the claws in a cross position the boy summoned other three copies of him, the four attacking the man with a flurry of sharp blades.

"THAT! IS! A! JUTSU! FROM! KONOHA!" _Death _said with every word corresponding with his blocking an attack, small cuts appearing on his arms whenever a claw came too close to hit.

"I know someone!" N answered as the clones disappeared, covering the original with the smoke of their dispelling.

"Where is he? THERE!" he said moving with a vertical swipe, a log appeared in N's place being mercilessly cut in two

"THERE YOU ARE!" _Death_ said intercepting the boy's attack behind him with a mule-kick, the _target_ bursting into smoke.

"Another clone, those two are already fairly good...the other?" he muttered

"**Katon: ****Yajirusame! (from Yajirushi-Same: arrow-shark)**" shooting an arrow towards _Death_ Yoru went through hand-seals, she then spat a fire ball engulfing the projectile and turning it into a fiery animal.

"Nice trick!" He said focusing **Raiton** chakra on the two blades "But not enough to defeat me! **Raiton: Shōgeki nokogiri** (**Shocking saw**)" launching the two blades he ran towards Yoru.

While the two scythes passed at both sides of the fire attack he moved to dodge it.

"GACK!" even if the girl managed to evade the attack once the two weapons touched the ground the discarded electricity covered a wide area, paralysing her and leaving _Death_'s elbow to freely smack her stomach, making her fall down unconscious.

"Bah! If not for those two you would have been dead already, you need to be always on the move, staying still while fighting is dangerous" he said shaking his head.

"Excuse me?" T said from behind him

"The fight is not over yet" _Death_ said reaching for his blades and spinning rapidly to attack her

"I know" T answered smirking, jumping and standing on one of the scythes.

"What?!" once again the sensei was amazed by the young girl

"I told you...don't underestimate me" T said moving a finger near the sensei's mask

"What are you doing?" he couldn't help but ask

"Defeating you, silly!" She answered finger-flicking him.

"Defeating me?" was _Death_ last conscious thought as the equivalent of a Bull charge impacted with his face cracking his mask, then the darkness claimed him.

"Maybe you overdid, T-chan" N said watching the poor man being launched several feet away like a rag-doll.

"I am still Tsunade Senju, I won't let an upstart Jounin belittle the results of my training, I contained myself during the whole thing but when he started to look at me like some sort of dead-last I couldn't help it" T said smiling sheepishly

"Well, you are _Kunoichi of the year,_ I am in the middle of the class and Yoru _is_ the dead-last, but she too can fight pretty well" N said hugging her

"She just need to focus on other things other than being a pervert" T said sighing

"Then she will never change, I fear" N answered

"Nah! Jiraiya was like her, but he too managed some flashes of professionalism from time to time, let's hope it will be the same with her" she said kissing his cheek

"Until those two don't wake up...I need some _training_ with my respiration, you know, keeping my breath for as long as possible" he said grinning

"May as well help you" T answered starting the _training_, trying to see for how long a kiss could stand before the two needed a break to breath.

**Some Minutes later - **

"That was a nice finger-flick, care to explain how you did it?" _Death_ asked after regaining consciousness, a new mask covering his face.

"UUUUHM!" the two kids were still engaged in their kissing, the bloodline helping them by creating _gills_ on their necks to breath, making the actual lip-locking last as much as they want.

"Is either you stopping now to continue training or undressing and going at it, in either case I want some entertainment, the choice is yours" The man said crossing his arms.

"Sorry sensei, you and Yoru were taking a while to wake up so we helped ourselves" T answered as the two _finally_ stopped sucking each other face.

"Good, Mushiatsui is barely able to continue, I will give you a quick review and then let you go to Killer Bee-san for your _extra_-training" _Death_ said

"Sorry guys...I wasn't of help" Yoru said

"You weren't bad, we are just starting our training after all" T answered smiling

"This doesn't mean I will stand seeing you three making poor results during our meetings, now...N? As for brute force I have to say that you are stronger than an average gennin or even chuunin, the **Kage Bushin** charge you did was a good idea, your being _special_ helped you overcharging the clones making them more durable, I actually had problem dodging every hit, impressive, we will work on **Ninjutsu** and defensive tactics, you and T are close-range fighters, until you two develop AT LEAST a mid-range attack with your bloodline we will need to concentrate on your evasiveness, defence and jutsu arsenal" _Death _said

"Hai, sensei! I will ask Hizashi-sensei to help in speed and agility too" N answered

"Good, as an Hyuuga he base his training on those especially. T? Same as N, **Ninjutsu, **evasiveness and defence, there were moments where your strength was truly frightening, that finger-flick and axe-kick would have killed me, for an instant I thought I was fighting against Tsunade herself, ask if Hizashi-san can give you too some pointers on speed and agility, otherwise I will take care of that myself" the masked man said

"Yeah...I'll ask" T answered looking around, she couldn't help but notice how _hard_ the sensei's stare hardened when talking about her _resembling_ Tsunade Senju.

"And you..." _Death_ said looking at Yoru

"Yes?" she asked looking worried

"Speed, agility, MOVEMENT IN GENERAL!" he said with his tone getting momentarily harsher "Close-range tactics, defence and a simple fighting style to use when, and it WILL happen, the enemy gets too close to you...you are a Long-range fighter, but this doesn't mean that you won't need to learn how to fight WITHOUT your bow and jutsus, we will work on your body to have you at least able to survive until help arrives"

"O-okay" she said with watering eyes

"Good, the two of us will meet again after lunch, we will start with body-strengthening exercises, see you later" the sensei said leaving in a _black smoke_ shunshin

"I am hopeless" Yoru said sobbing

"Nah! Some training and you will be fine, me and T-chan are here, we will help you if you need" N said smiling

"R-really?" she asked as she and N watched Queen T with pleading eyes

"...FINE! I will help too, just remember, NOTHING PERVERT WHILE TRAINING!" T said glaring at the girl

"I promise, I will take this seriously" she answered nodding

"Good, now go home and rest, we will come see how you are doing with Sensei once we are done, we will cheer for you" N said hugging her

"O-okay...thank you" Yoru said with a little smile, running away as N stopped hugging her.

"Let's go now, Hizashi will be already waiting for us" T said taking N's hand to drag him towards the Hyuuga waiting for them.

**Training Ground 5 – With Hizashi and Killer Bee - **

"Yo, Daddy! Here we are!" N said smirking

"Just for that I will break you in half! Ya Fool!" Bee said with several tick marks appearing on his face.

"Sorry, but my training comes first" Hizashi said smiling, taking a step forward towards the two.

"I am ready!" N said smiling

"Good, we will start with the light stretching exercise as usual, then we will move towards the new katas, remember to focus the chakra on your fingertips, it's a pity that you do not posses the **Byakugan **because you would have been a wonderful student" Hizashi said slowly showing to N the stances for the stretching exercises for the boy to follow.

"I was thinking about that in fact" T said as she moved through her training "I think that the **Kuroi Misa** MAY be able to copy the bloodlines of the people me and N _consume_, since we absorb the victims' body and mind it sounds plausible to copy those genes as well" she then said

"The problem is that we can't just let you two _consume_ a Hyuuga just like that" Bee said while distractingly writing on a pad, still trying to write his song without actually singing it.

"What about blood transfusions? You could take some sacks of it from me and then let him absorb them all at once, is possible for that to work?" Hizashi said watching N going through the instructed movements, stopping him when he needed to adjust the movement.

"We can try, but I am not sure about it, the bloodline is highly unstable so we can't be sure about anything when it comes to its limitations, it may even be limitless" T answered.

"I say we still try, now, I think is time for N to start the advanced training, Queen T instead will follow Killer Bee-san, we already talked about the joined training we will do" Hixashi said stopping the blond boy

"Yeah, and remember that after this we will try again to have the Fox to cooperate" Bee said nodding, snapping his _rap-pad_ closed.

**Three months later – Raikage's Tower - A's office - **

"You want to take the kids to a _Nuke-Nin Hunt?_ Are you crazy?" A growled with narrowed eyes

"Both Killer N and Queen T are WAY above the level a _Chuunin_ should be at their age let alone a GENNIN, you all can fool around all you want, but I SAW them training seriously, kids at that age should not be able to do what I saw them doing! The boy said that to both he and the girl just need a **Doton** user to absorb to add a new element to their _collection_, I know that **Soyouichiru**_** the living mountain**_ is still around, I want to get him and let the two absorb the bastard along with every other Rock, Fire, Wind or Water elemental user around him" _Death_ said jabbing a finger at the door's direction.

"Those two are barely trained! They will end up dead if I let you do something like that!" A roared in response

"Don't tell me those pathetic excuses, we both know that those two are walking-weapons of mass destruction! Even without the Kyuubi T was able to re-grow an entire arm! I saw her practice a lightning jutsu of her creation that blew up on her face obliterating the whole thing up to the shoulder, and what she did? SHE LAUGHED, an instant later few black-and-red tendrils came out of her body to repair the damages while the fragments of the _old_ arm liquefied and moved back to her body by themselves, it makes me wonder HOW MUCH N instead will be able to regenerate with a Biju adding more power to the mix, they are more than capable of doing this" _Death _answered with a calm, cold tone

"And Yoru? The girl has neither a Biju or that bloodline helping her, how do you think she will fare?" A then asked

"She will stay close to me, I just need the rock user to die and then we will leave, if she follows my instructions she will be okay" the Sensei answered a little uncaring

"You won't leave this thing go, don't you?" E asked

"You two above everyone should be happy, like that we will add another _detail_ to the Kurochi Clan bloodline" _Death_ said with a satisfied smirk hidden by his bone mask.

"You know that the Council will happily say _Yes_ to that if they hear of this" E said groaning

"FINE! But so help me if something happen to N, you may have the codename _Death_, but you are not the Shinigami, hurt the boy or his Team and _I_ will be the one to tear your spine out of your miserable ass-hole!" A said braking his desk in two with a punch, Rage flowing out of his body in waves.

"No need for threats, I take missions really seriously" _Death _answered calmly

"Go talk to the ones in the THUNDER Office, show this to them and they should show you the last info we have on that man" A growled while writing furiously on a scroll, sealing it and literally _throwing it_ to the man.

"We will be back soon" _Death_ said leaving the office

"I will tear him to pieces if something happens to the kids" A muttered angrily

"You'll have to take him away from me and Bee first, you know that we both will destroy the idiot if something happens" E said emptying another dish of sake.

**The next day - ship directed towards Mist – little dock - Team 3 - **

"A mission! Our first real mission outside the village!" Yoru said happily, her head darting left and right in excitement.

"Calm down, no need to tell everyone that we are here for a mission, it's this kind of things that may cost your life, discretion is a must in this situation" _Death_ said reprimanding the girl.

"Ssssh! Stop arguing, we need to pay attention" T said as the ship neared the dock

"_Sigh!_ Two other days before reaching Konoha..." A young bun-haired woman with a blue chinese dress said sighing

"Why you need to go to Konoha?" N asked

"I have a niece there, I wish to visit her" The woman said smiling

"CHUN-LI! THIS WAY! I have found a carriage moving towards the village! We should reach the place tomorrow at night!" a man with a white dress said calling the woman

"I am coming, Ryu! I have to go, luckily I won't need to wait for the ship to finish the preparations, pay attention if you go near Mist, they have still some problems with Bloodline Users, try to not have they think you posses one of you will be in trouble" Chun-li said hopping down the ship

"Hey! Is your niece as cute as you?" N asked with a cheeky smile

"Are you trying to seduce me?" she said smirking "But yes, If you ask me she is a pretty young girl, do you want me to present you to her?"

"Why not, failing with her, I can at least go back into _seducing you_" N said smirking

"Little teaser, maybe you will be good for her, she seemed too _serious_ for a girl her age" Chun-li said with a mischievous smile

"But our meeting will have to wait, I have something to do now" N said pointing at _Death_ with his thumb.

"Don't worry, I will put a good word for you to her, what's your name?" she asked

"Killer N! Kurochi Killer N! The greatest ninja alive!" N said proudly, puffing out his chest making the woman laugh.

"Okay, Kurochi Killer N! I will talk to my niece for you" Chun-li said nodding

"What's her name?" N asked

"Tenten, Higurashi Tenten" she answered

"Nice name, I have to go, bye-bye!" N said as his Team left the ship as well, the boy running to catch up with them.

"Goodbye N!" Chun-li said waving at the retreating boy "Funny boy" she said as her carriage moved in the opposite direction.

"Who was that woman?" T asked as N joined them

"A friend" the boy answered smiling

"A new one already? damn you are good at that" Yoru commented smirking

"Be quiet, I need to enter there to make some _questions_, wait here and DON'T move" _Death_ said glaring at the three, a small tavern behind him.

"HAI!" the three answered in chorus.

"Good, now wait here, the THUNDER informant said that our objective was last seen here, I will ask around if someone knows where he is now" the Sensei said entering the pub

"Who is **Soyouichiru**_** the living mountain **_by the way?" Yoru asked

"Didn't you read the info about him sensei gave us?" N asked with a raised eyebrow

"There were sex scenes in there?" the girl asked

"No" N answered confused

"Then no, I didn't!" Yoru said smiling

"You idiot..." Queen T muttered angrily

"HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!" A male voice yelled from the tavern

"**Doton: ****Jūyō chikyū ken!**" ( **Earth Style: Important Earth Fist**) Another man yelled as _Death_ was throw out of the local and against the opposite stands of the market

"...I found our man, apparently he really likes this place" the Sensei said standing up, dusting himself

"And we will catch him" T said cracking her fist

"Then stop talking an run!" _Death_ said as he started following an obese man that had left the tavern with a mad dash

"He is a mountain of lard, but damn if he knows how to run!" N said as the Team too started running behind him

"That's strange, he is an A-Rank Nuke-nin, he has no reason to run away like this" T said with narrowed eyes

"HE IS AN A-RANK!? Why didn't you tell me?" Yoku asked with wide eyes

"THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULD HAVE READ THOSE INFO!" T yelled in rage, punching her head

"Stop it! Focus on running!" _Death _growled at the trio

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! I AM LATE! I AM LATE! Zabuza will tear my head off this time!" The fat Nuke-nin said puffing heavily while running

"So he ran away because he was late for a meeting?" N asked with a sweat-drop

"Zabuza? _The demon of the Hidden Mist?_ This is getting even better then, N! After you and T have absorbed that fat idiot I want you to take Zabuza's life too, he was one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, that Kenjutsu knowledge will be really useful, but his sword his mine, remember!" _Death_ said with a disturbingly happy voice.

"You are crazy!" Queen T yelled

"Then send a formal request to change your sensei, but remember that during those two months necessary for the change I WILL make your life miserable" the Sensei answered

"Crazy ass-hole" the former Slug Sannin muttered shaking her head.

"STOP CHASING ME, YOU BRATS! **Doton: ****Kyodaina chikyū kōyaku (Colossal earth entrapment)**" the fat man yelled stopping his run to punch the terrain, making two high wall of rock surface on both sides of the Kumo Team, with a thundering sound the two walls closed up over and around them, effectively trapping them in an enormous cube of rock.

"Ah! I wanna see how you get out of it! I used the hardest minerals underground to create that, not even an explosive note will as much as crack it!" The _Living Mountain_ said in pride

"**Kuroi misa: Kin'niku! (Black Mass: Muscles)**" N yelled as he demolished the wall with a powerful punch in his **muscle mass** **form**.

"FUUUUU-!" the fat man said as his eyes bulged out of his skull in surprise.

"_Tche!_ You need to do better, Fatty!" N said smirking

"Then so be it!" the nuke-nin said glaring at them, taking a ready stance

"Come on! I will tear you to pieces!" N said motioning him to come

"I will be gentle, I will use JUST one finger to destroy you" Queen T said rising a finger

"Get ready brats! Because I am going to...BYE BYE!" the man said before sprinting away towards a departing ship

"HE TRICKED US! COME HERE FAT BASTARD! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" N roared as he and his team started following the fat shinobi once again.

"Okay, Focus! Remember those ballet lessons mommy forced you to take..._Un, deux, TROIS!_" in a rather elegant display of ballet prowess, the whale-sized man leaped from the dock to the ship, landing with unexpected fluidity on the deck.

"Ahr-ahr-ahr! Suck it brats! I AM ON A SHIP!" the man said giving them the bird as the ship was rapidly moving, already far away once the Team reached the end of the dock.

"Does he remember that as ninja we KNOW how to walk on water?" T asked surprised at the gestures the man was doing while laughing at them.

"I think he forgot, he was pretty drunk when I found him, for him to use jutsus effectively while under alcohol should tell you his talent with Doton jutsus" _Death_ said

"So? We just let him go away?" N asked

"I say we follow him!" Yoru said excited

"Let's leave them some head-start, we will approach the ship silently from the sea, Yoru, you stick close to me while N and T takes the opposite side, we will meet on the deck once the main targets are dead

"HAI!" the three gennins said as their sensei jumped down, signalling them to follow.

**On the ship – some time later - **

"There you are!" a masked man with an huge sword on his back bellowed as Soyouichiru neared him.

"Heee! Don't be such a drag! I was having a little drink!" the man answered groaning

"Zabuza-sama was getting angry at your absence, we won't risk this job because of you" a masked boy said angrily

"Just Shuddup!" the fat man slurred trying to reach for him, Zabuza's sword moving in front of his face.

"Keep your hands where I can see them, Soyouichiru" Zabuza growled

"Fuck off! I don't even know why I accepted this job" he answered

"You accepted for the same reason me, my _Tool_ and the rest of the crew of this ship did, Gato will pay us handsomely, I already risked a lot by coming this close to Mist just to pick you up, I WILL have that money" the _Demon of the Hidden Mist_ said narrowing his eyes.

"Whatever, I will take a walk, I already had some problems with a Gennin team hunting me down, I want to enjoy the booze still in my belly!" Soyouichiru said waving him off

"A Gennin Team? Did you managed to shake them off?" the masked boy with Zabuza asked curiously.

"Of course I did! I barely managed to jump on the ship, I left them looking at me helplessly while we set sail, they were so desperate that they hadn't even the strength to appear troubled, AH!" he answered proudly

"Did you took in consideration that MAYBE they were calmly looking at you because they KNOW how to walk on water?" Zabuza asked surprised by the man idiocy.

"...Ops?" Soyouichiru said shrugging

"Just two hands are not enough for this" Zabuza whined while face-palming with both hands.

"Shall I alert the others?" the boy asked

"_Sigh!_ Yes, we are a full crew with three A-rank threats counting me, you and the idiot here, but they will have a Jounin teacher with them, tell the others to pay attention" Zabuza answered sighing.

"From which village were them?" The boy asked

"Uh? From Kumo...I think, the Jounin had the village symbol on his mask's forehead...maybe" the fat man answered shrugging again.

"He was almost-drunk, you can't pretend much, but if they are from Kumo then we should be a little more safe, the village is _famous_ for their lack of bloodlines, they wouldn't send the few gennin with one on this kind of mission, but remember everyone to not drop their guard, kids or not, there MUST be a reason if they send those four here" the masked nuke-nin said

"As you wish, Zabuza-sama" the boy said moving to alert the other men.

"To think that today started so well..." Zabuza sighed as he moved towards the head of the ship

"_Bah!_ Those are three kids...how much danger can you expect from them?" the doton user said following him.

**Ship – storage deck -**

A lonely, long _bladed_ finger moved to open an hole in the wood, as the Team entered with some water one of T's slugs closed it by spitting some mucus that Yoru hardened with a little use of **Katon** chakra.

"I thought that every slug only used acid" N asked to the girl

"Yakiu is more useful for interrogations, her saliva act as glue to paralyse the target" T answered dispelling the little summon

"I am still surprised that you can use the Slug contract of Tsunade Senju" _Death _said looking at her

"I told you, Shizune gave it to me when she adopted me" T answered calmly

"I am still unsure of that answer" the sensei said

"The truth is that I AM Tsunade Senju in a younger body that is hiding behind a new identity" T said smirking

"Just saying _it's a secret_ would have been enough instead of that lie, you know?" _Death_ said with an exasperated tone.

"As you wish, sensei" T answered smirking in victory.

Sometime the Truth was the best Lie.

"Let's split up, try to take out the most of them silently before getting caught, it will mean less enemies to fight in case someone gives the alarm, remember the exercise for masking your chakra signature and we should be fine" _Death _instructed

"Hai!" the three kids whispered as Yoru went with the sensei towards the front while N and T moved towards the tail.

(_I know nothing about boats, sorry ^ ^_)

"I'll go right, you go left" T said

"Alright, please pay attention, T-chan" N said kissing her

"I will, don't worry" she answered smiling

**With N – tail of the ship - **

"Argh! I hate this kind of travel, I always get sick!" a man said sitting down on the floor, groaning and holding his stomach.

"I know how you feel, I got sick just the same" the other answered with a green face

"Then just sleep, you'll see you will get better!" N said happily as his fist impacted with the first man's head, the second follow suit as the blond boy's fist found his way on the man's gut

"Eh! This was easy, but the others won't be sea-sick, I fear" N muttered hiding the two

"Quite the contrary in fact" a male voice said from behind N

"WHA!?" the boy said as an hand reached for his stomach, a fast one-handed seal chain later he was already freezing

"I am sorry, but I can't let you interrupt Zabuza-sama's mission" the masked bot said with a cold voice

"W-Who are you?" N asked with a whisper

"I am Haku, Zabuza-sama's tool!" Haku said as the boy was now a solid block of ice

"I am sorry, but I need to protect my precious people" Haku said hitting the _statue_, shattering it with a single drop of blood landing on his hand.

"Now the others" Haku muttered moving to hunt the rest of the team, not noticing that the ice he left behind had just_ vanished_.

**Ship - With T - **

"AAARG!" with a last cry the remaining member of the crew of the room died, his body absorbed by T that felt N's _status._

"_Sigh!_ What has he done this time? I know that we will _share_ everything we consumed once we touch since we are _sharing_ the bloodline...but does he really have to do _that_ every time? It is annoying to feel his _changing_ happening like that" T said sighing, her punch tearing an hidden man in two as he tried to hit her from behind, he too went absorbed.

"At least he is familiar enough with killing now, he couldn't talk for a week after the first time...kidnapping him to _extract_ his bloodline, bad move that, never anger a man able to consume" the girl said moving towards Yoru and their sensei to help the two, she was sure that N will be fine once he finished _playing_.

**With Zabuza – main deck of the ship - **

"Nice mask, I have to say" Zabuza said smirking at the sensei and at the girl

"I can say the same to you, a pity it doesn't help you withstand my blades" _Death_ said with his two scythes shining in the sun.

"Big words for an upstart Jounin" the masked shinobi answered

"You followed me!" Soyouichiru said glaring at Yoru

"We followed you from the water" the girl answered smirking, her bow already out and ready to fire

"Told you" Zabuza said

"SHUT UP!" the fat man yelled angrily

"I see that you chose the direct approach" T said joining the fight

"Tell it to Yoru, she had to trip on the fat one there" _Death_ said moving his head towards Soyouichiru

"He was sleeping on the ground, how could I know!?" the girl said enraged

"By looking where you walk, Brat! You almost crushed my groin!" the fat man said angrily

"So it was you to let out that girly scream then!" Zabuza said amused

"GRAAAAH! Shut up, eye-brow-less freak!" the other said

"How dare you!" Zabuza growled

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku said nearing the man

"Good, you are here, where is the third brat?" the swordsman asked

"Dead" the boy answered

"WHAT!? YOU BASTARD!" Yoru yelled angrily

"The idiot got caught, damn him" _Death_ hissed

"Naah! He is fine, right?" T said smirking at Haku

"What? What do you mean? He is dea...ack!" Zabuza said barely parring a punch from _Haku_ that threw him back few feet

"HAKU! What the Hell are you doing?!" he asked angrily

"Sorry dude, he can't answer, he tried to kill me by freezing me solid and then shattering my corpse...I got better" _Haku _said taking off his mask showing a feminine-looking face smirking in satisfaction before turning into a mass of black tendrils.

"W-WHAT? HAKU!" Zabuza screamed as Haku transformed into a blond boy dressed in white with a Kumo Forehead Protector.

"Sorry, I had to consume him to recreate my body, even if just from a drop of blood I could still regenerate, awesome" N said smirking, hurrying to stand next to T, the two _sharing_ abilities by shaking hands, the two appendages momentarily _fusing _together before shifting back to normal.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Soyouichiru yelled in surprise

"Our bloodline, cool isn't it?" N said

"You...you absorbed Haku? You used his body to recreate yours from being just a miserable drop of blood?" Zabuza growled, his grip on the sword so tight to have his hand's bone crack

"I did it in order to survive, I try to kill just when necessary, but I WILL exterminate everyone on this ship if you so much try to hurt my Team" the boy answered

"YOU MONSTER!" Zabuza yelled charging him.

"Don't play the saint with me" N said as he jumped away

"What!?" Zabuza said

"I saw Haku's memories...brainwashing him to be your tool, is that the way you _helped_ him? Using his being a little, traumatized boy under your wing to _teach him?_ You just killed his emotions, not the work a _father_ should do!" N answered turning his hands in claws.

"I did what was necessary to help him survive! He was taunted by the past, I just _erased_ what was paining him" Zabuza said as his blade went clashing with the boy's claws.

"And the fact that he had the **Hyoton** bloodline helped you taking the _right _decision, right?" N spat angrily (**Ice element**)

"You too have a strange bloodline as well, but coming from Kumo had you not fearing persecution, things were different in Mist!" Zabuza growled pushing the boy back and impaling with his sword.

"This is not a good enough reason to turn a boy in a Tool!" N said dodging the attack of one of the other men, stabbing him with the elongated, bladed fingers before moving the hand up, cutting the man to bloody ribbons that went absorbed inside his body, healing him.

"Disgusting" Zabuza said narrowing his eyes.

"It was not my choice to be like this, it was forced on me when the doctors tried to cure me, _awakening_ this power as a result, Haku too had no choice, he could create Ice easily, you should have just took him in another village, explaining him to always keeping his power a secret" N said attacking with a cross movement, sparks flying as his claws hit the blade.

"Sooner or later people would have discovered the truth! There is no peace for the last users of a bloodline! You are either hunted down or FORCED to reproduce to create more, I gave Haku the best alternative!" Zabuza said moving through hand-seals "**Kirigakure no jutsu!**" he then yelled covering the whole deck with a thick mist (**Hidden in the Mist technique**).

"This won't help" N said as his eyes turned completely black with no irises or sclera, just two jet-black orbs that were calmly scanning the mist, searching for Zabuza's heat signature.

"_What happened to your eyes?_" the disembodied voice of the masked Nuke-nin asked

"I turned my eyes into another form...THERMAL VISION!" N said before yelling as he jabbed an hand forward rapidly, feeling with triumph that he was tearing flesh.

"ARGH! Damn you!" Zabuza growled as he jumped out of his hiding spot, sword held high even if his side was bleeding heavily, four deep gushes clearly visible.

"DIEE!" he yelled as he cut the boy in two vertically

"After you" the boy's two halves said smirking jabbing a finger from each hand in his stomach

"FUCK!" Zabuza yelled kicking the boy away, watching as he used one of the dead men his sensei was leaving behind to cure his wounds.

"Why...won't you just die!" Zabuza yelled angrily

"MAKE ME!" N answered turning his claws into the reinforced fists of the **muscle mass**.

**With Queen T and Yoru - **

"Stay close to me, I won't have a pervert on my conscience!" T said as she used the **Kuroi Misa-**empowered muscles in tandem with her _old_ chakra-based fighting style to brake the men's weapons before punching an hole in their stomach and consume them, the blackened fists _shining_ under the flux of chakra coursing through them.

"Like Hell I'll die here! I still have to lose my virginity! I won't die before a good fuck!" the girl answered dodging a sword attack that nicked her shoulder, the man smiling wickedly while licking away the girl's blood from his blade.

"Laugh about this, ass-hole!" the girl answered grabbing her bow and _disconnecting_ the two parts forming the body and using the strengthened wire of the weapon to cut the man's throat as the tried to hit her again, showing the girl with blood.

"Are you okay?" T asked watching the shaking girl reconnecting the two halves to use again the bow

"I...I don't feel so good right now" she said trying to not puke, only now understanding that she KILLED that man.

"OOOORRAAAAH!" T yelled punching the deck, making a wide area crumble under several man to take the girl away.

"Then snap out of it! We can't completed this mission while you puke your eyes out, the first kill is always hard, but you can only try and ignore that feeling, because it will NEVER become easy! So take a deep breath and keep fighting, those bastard won't play nice and neither should you" T said grabbing the girl's shoulders to shake her.

"But...but!" she tried saying with watering eyes

"Screw it, after this resign from being a kunoichi, if you can't stomach this I won't force you, but now just shut up and focus in keeping you and us alive!" T said ending the discussion as the rest of the crew reached the two again, Zabuza's mist offering a little covering as T too used the thermal vision to search for enemies.

"TO THE LEFT!" she then yelled turning to watch Yoru

"KYYYYAH!" the girl screamed as she launched an arrow out of pure fear without aiming, the projectile miraculously finding it's way inside the man's eye socket, killing him.

"Stop thinking, just shot!" T ordered as her fists stopped three swords from the men in front of her.

"Nice power, but I bet that _other parts_ of you are pretty _soft_ hahahaha!" One of the man said smiling lecherously

"Wanna touch me? Then bring an army! OORRAAAH!" T screamed as with a fast movement she broke the swords, kicking away the one in the middle she grabbed the other two to slam their heads together, the men's skulls opening like rotten apples in a shower of grey-matter before they went absorbed by the blond girl.

"M-Monster!" the one still alive said shaking

"Talks the one that wanted to rape a young girl, you disgust me" T said narrowing her eyes

"M-mercy!" he pleaded

"Not for pigs like you" she answered stomping on the man's groin, blood flowing around her feet, the man fainting from the pain.

"If ever you survive...like this the world won't be forced to have other women violated by you, just hope to not cross me again, next time it will be your head" she said as another wave of enemies reached her, an arrow flying past her ear to hit one of the _new_ _comers _on the throat, stopping his run.

"Thanks" T said dodging another attack, turning her hand into claws to tear the legs away from a particularly high man, forcing him to go eye-to-eye with T before being consumed.

"..." Yoru didn't answered, eyes empty as she kept shooting arrows without really hear or see anything

"She is into shock, God knows what she believes she is shooting at, as long as she _pay attention_ is good enough...I'll talk to her later" T said as she jumped high, rising her leg high.

"**Tsūtenkyaku!** (**Heavenly Foot of Pain**)" she yelled as her leg impacted with the deck, making men flying around, tearing in two the one directly under her and making the ship dangerously move to the side for an instant, the wood cracking heavily, making her jump away to evade the collapsing of the floor

"Come with me!" T said grabbing Yoru's collar to drag her away as well.

**With _Death_ and Soyouichiru - **

"Your friends are dyeing, but my main objective is you, _Living Mountain...of fat_" _Death_ said with a cold tone with an hint of amusement.

"I am not fat! I am a man with a sane constitution!" Soyouichiru said waving around a long mace with an iron head covered in jagged spikes.

"Be as you say" the sensei said dashing forward, connecting the two scythes to attack the man, dodging the mace that went buried in the wood as the long blade of _Death_ went deep in his shoulder.

"Damn you!" the Fat man said letting the mace go to grab the masked man by his face, trying to crush his skull.

"I GOT YOU!" Soyouichiru said triumphantly

"Try again!" _Death_ said moving his legs around the arm as he grabbed the hand, moving the man down to try to dislodge the whole arm.

"Graaah! Let me go!" Soyouichiru yelled angrily and in pain

"You started this!" _Death _said jumping away, hands blurring into hand-seals as he launched his long scythe up in the air

"**Raiton**: **Enkei** **raiha! (Lightning release: Circular-lightning-blade)**" catching the falling blade he started twirling it rapidly, lightning covering it forming an humming disk, with a subtle _Ah!_ Battle cry he charged forward

"You won't win! I may not be able to use **doton** jutsu here but I still have my muscles!" Soyouichiru yelled rising his war-mace again, bringing it down to crush the man.

"Useless!"_ Death_ said darkly as the lightning-made saw in his hand cut the mace in two, tearing away Soyouichiru's left arm in the meantime.

"AAAAH!" the fat man howled grabbing the bloody stump.

"Unfortunately for you, I won't kill you, I need my two students to consume you, we need your **Doton** talent to be add to their bloodline" _Death _said amused by the suffering man.

"A-A-Add my **D-Doton?** Those two can _absorb_ bloodlines?" Soyouichiru asked shocked

"Since you are about to die, yes, why do you think they sent US of all people to hunt you down? We needed a good **Doton **user to have a nice start with that element, others will calmly come next, we are not into an hurry" _Death_ answered calmly, watching as the scared man started edging away from him, a deep trail of blood behind him

"Gotta go away! Gotta go away! I won't be eaten by two monsters!" he said getting up on shaky legs, managing to stop the flow of blood by tearing away parts of his dress

"You can't run, we are on a ship in the middle of the water, almost everyone is now dead, signifying that there is no-one stirring and you can't use your most powerful jutsus...well, you wouldn't either way since you left your arm over there" the masked Jounin said pointing at the fallen arm.

"S-S-Sick bastard!" Soyouichiru said as he sprinted towards T and Yoru.

"Oh! No you don't!" _Death_ said following the running man.

**With N and Zabuza - **

"You know? I finally understand what means to hate someone with a passion!" N growled as his claws clashed again with the huge sword of the Nuke-nin

"The feeling is mutual, Haku or not, I know I would have hated you all the same!" Zabuza said as the two went face-to-face before pushing the boy back

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu! ( Water release: water dragon projectile**)" Zabuza said summoning from the sea an huge dragon made of water, launching it against N

"**Hyoton: ****Makyō Hyōshō (Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals)****" **N said using part of the water to create a mirror, entering it just in time to evade the attack, reappearing from another mirror above Zabuza with both clawed hands reared back in a powerful swipe

"WHAT!?" Zabuza yelled barely moving fast enough to block the attack.

"Surprised?" N taunted smirking

"That was Haku's jutsu! How!?" Zabuza asked as the blade was finally snatched from his grasp as one of N hands turned into a fist of the muscle mass form to punch his face while the other still in claw form moved to slash the hands holding it, forcing him to let it go as few fingers went cut away.

"I consumed him! memories, jutsus and knowledge he had are now in my and T-chan's possession" N answered

"A terrifying bloodline you have, but it doesn't bring good luck" Zabuza said smirking

"Why?" N asked, his answer a ferocious battle-cry as dozen of men jumped from a second ship on theirs

"There was a second ship waiting for us not far away from the dock, Gato wanted to be sure about having enough forced for whatever he planned" Zabuza said as two men with breathing masks went to shield him.

"Zabuza! Are you alright?" one of the two asked

"He cut away three fingers, how do you think I am?" the swordsman answered

"Who are those two?" N asked watching as he went surrounded by mean-looking men

"They are known as the demon brothers, two old _colleagues_ of mine" Zabuza answered

"KYYYAH!" "Let her go!" two female voices yelled behind N

"YORU! T!" N yelled as the blond girl was moving away Yoru as Soyouichiru's mace moved to crush the young pervert

"GET AWAY!" Queen T had the time to yell as the mace hit her, crsuhing her body to bits in a shower of blood and broken bones

"NOOOOO!" N yelled sprinting towards her, a pair of chains from the _demon brothers_ blocking him

"Burn her body, those two have an amazing Healing power" Zabuza said as one of the men used a **Katon **to burn T's rests to ashes.

"T-chan?...T-chan answer me..." N muttered with wide eyes

"She is dead N, she had not your _level_ of healing" _Death_ said indirectly referring to the Kyuubi.

"No...no...nonononono" N said openly crying

"Poor brat, we killed his girlfriend hahahahaha!" Soyouichiru said laughing, soon followed by everyone else excluding Zabuza.

"Sorry, boy, but we all have to do what we can to survive, I want those money and I will do everything to have them, in Mist the old bloodline purge is almost at its end with Mei winning, I lost everything when the first attack failed, now she is about to win while I am a Nuke-nin...Life sometimes is unfair, you can only accept what you are given, trying to follow the flow of things" Zabuza answered as he took an hold of his sword with his good hand.

"I will do this fast, you two will be together again soon...for all that is worth, I am sorry, but it's business" Zabuza said rising his sword high.

"DO SOMETHING, YOU IDIOT!" _Death_ yelled to the boy, but his order fell on deaf ears.

"...Uh?" N muttered as he was feeling _Heavy_, as if all those people he consumed up until now were now physically on his back, a burning sensation growing in his chest as he was watching the last sparks of T's burning body die down, his mind finally accepting the truth, she was dead.

"I WILL KILL YOU!...AAAAAAAAAAH!" Feeling the burning sensation turning into a raging inferno, throwing his head back he roared in rage, surprising everyone the chains went blasted to pieces as tendrils sprouted from the boy.

Thousands of spears moved in every direction, uncaring of what or who was in its way, tearing to pieces wood, steel and men, impaling whoever was not fast enough to evade.

"GET DOWN!" _Death_ yelled taking Yoru down to evade a particular vicious trio of tendrils that _grabbed _Soyouichiru taking him high in a chorus of screams of pain, echoed by the others caught in the attack.

"AAAAAARGH! P-P-Please...l-l-let me g-g-go!" the Fat Man pleaded with blood flowing from his mouth like a river.

"FUCK YOU!" N answered yelling as other five _spears_ moved towards him, tearing away pieces of flesh with bones and organs falling down.

The attack didn't stop, each second another tendril went shot out from the boy's body until even the two ships couldn't take it anymore, the two huge vessels breaking in two under the intensity of the assault, the wood of the two _groaning_ like dyeing animals as they went crushed to bits.

"AAAAAH!" N yelled as he painfully called back the tendrils, absorbing whoever was caught in them, adding memory after memory to the boy, creating an arsenal of jutsus as Soyouichiru's **Doton **knowledge too was added to the boy's repertoire, finally after few long seconds silence reigned on the almost obliterated ship, N, Yoru, _Death_ and a miraculously alive Zabuza standing on a big part of the deck that still managed to float.

"Queen T was right, you should never anger a man able to consume" _Death _said watching the destruction around them in interest.

"W-Who are you?" Zabuza asked with wide eyes

"Killer N...Kurochi Killer N" N answered tiredly, tears flowing from his eyes

"I am about to die, N...consume me too..." Zabuza said groaning, several cuts and bruises covering his body and an arm missing

"Are you sure?" N asked with an empty voice, uncaring about anything anymore

"Haku is somewhere inside you...I want to find him and say that I am sorry...if I am gonna die...I want to at least obtain redemption from the only error I always regretted" Zabuza said standing up, walking towards the still kneeling boy.

"So be it" N answered tearing Zabuza's head away with a swipe of his claws, the nuke-nin body's rapidly absorbed inside him.

"Always the greedy one...It was a miracle I managed to find enough blood to reform" A familiar voice said mockingly

"T-CHAN?" N yelled in surprise

"In the flesh! Sorry if it took too much, but your _temper tantrum_ almost took away every trace of living tissue for me to consume, I had to resort to a rat" T said with a pout

"T-CHAN!" N screamed pouncing on her, his kiss holding all the love and relief he was feeling at seeing her alive, the gills reappearing on their neck since it was apparent the boy had no intention on letting the girl go, the two not even noticing as their bloodline shared the info from the men they consumed.

"Even without the Kyuubi...okay! That's good and all, but we still have to go back" _Death _admonished as he moved the fainted Yoru on one shoulder and Zabuza's massive sword on the other.

**Kumo – some time later – A's Office - **

"YOU DAMNED IDIOT!" A roared punching _Death_ against the wall, Killer Bee patting N's head while Shizune was frantically checking bot N and T for wounds.

"In the end it was still worth it" the Team's sensei answered groaning

"The three of them were almost killed!" E said grabbing him and shaking the man wildly.

"How's Yoru?" N asked

"She will be fine, I talked to her mother, they will take care of her until she will be back to her usual pervert-self" _Death_ answered.

"Good, now take a week to relax and focus on your new knowledge, in two months time there will be the Chuunin exams, what do you think about taking part?" A said, grinning at N happy smile

"AWESOME! But...where are they held exactly?" N asked

"In Konoha, don't worry, by now everyone there should know that you are here" A said, watching as Queen T and Shizune grew pale

"WHAT!? I asked you to keep this a secret! Why you did let that slip?" T asked angrily

"We had a spy from the Inuzuka clan roaming around you during your training, we just _let_ him spy, but paying attention at not having them discover Hizashi's presence here, the villagers knows how to keep a secret" Killer Bee answered shrugging

"Won't be dangerous for me to go back there?" N asked

"It shouldn't, there is a rumor about us kidnapping a boy said to be the vessel of the Kyuubi, but then discovering that he was a bait to protect the TRUE Kyuubi Jinchuuriki" E answered

"Well, I am very much Kurama's jinchuuriki, thank you" N answered crossing his arms, the Fox inside the seal nodding with him.

"We know that, but for Kumo and everyone else you are not, this was probably a lie the Hokage had spread around in order to protect the village, but since you are now a shinobi of Kumo they won't be able to do anything drastic to you without fearing a war between us, and the kicker is that they can't even justify an attack by saying that you are the Fox vessel without risking to pass like a bunch of fools that had their Jinchuuriki kidnapped under their nose, but just to be sure, we will send few THUNDERS under cover to watch over you and your Team from distance, they will help in case the old monkey tries anything" A said

"Thank you, uncle" N said nodding

"Just do your best and make me proud, I get that you wish to take part?" A asked

"Those two are ready, ESPECIALLY after seeing N going apocalyptic on that ship"

"I think I will call that attack **Hakaimono**** (devastator-destroyer**)" N said grinning

"Just remember to pay attention, you almost got me and Yoru too with that" _Death_ said

"Then it's settled, Team 3 will take part to the chuunin exams in Konoha, we will make your training more intense so get ready" A said nodding

"You two will also help me training Yoru, we can't risk losing because of her" the sensei said

"Hai!" both kids said smiling deviously, the still unconscious girl moving restlessly in her sleep, sensing that Hell was approaching alarmingly fast at her.

But before starting, N wanted to _fix_ a certain problem in a small village thanks to the memories of the men he and T had consumed.

**On the Road to Wave – the next day - **

"You see guys? This will be a nice mission after all, nothing to worry about" Kakashi said as he was following a bridge builder named Tazuna towards Wave village.

He was a little worried, but he had Trained Sasuke hard with the help of Itachi, and REALLY tried to train Sakura too to no avail, but at the same time he was happy because after this mission he would have been able to ask for others, meaning that he would have other chances to look out for his Sensei's son, hoping to cross him during one of his missions for Kumo and talk to him.

"I guess you are right, sensei" Sasuke said looking around, he was glad to be finally away from Konoha, he noticed how the civilian council was hell-bent on kissing his ass, he he wasn't happy about it, he hated it with a passion.

"I can't wait to rub on Ino-pig's face that I went on an adventure with you, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said happily, making Kiba snarl in amusement

"Yay..." Sasuke answered in fake happines, feeling a part of him die a little at that comment.

"Strange..." Tazuna said looking around, surprised by the mysterious LACK of attacks.

"Tazuna! You won't believe it!" a man waiting for them on a small boat said smiling from the river

"What's wrong?" the old man asked

"Gato is dead! Some unknown ninja reached his hideout, wiping out whoever was inside leaving not even the corpses behind! WE ARE FREE!" the man said laughing, tears of happiness marring his face

"Gato? As in _Gato's inc._?" Kakashi asked with narrowed eyes

"Well...you see...I kinda _Lied_ about the mission's rank since I had not enough money for an higher one, I feared that Gato would have hired some nuke-nins to stop me since my bridge would have been a danger for his business, but apparently everything went well, right?" Tazuna said sweating a little under the masked man's mask

"Yes...But I am still going to beat you to a pulp" Kakashi answered with an icy tone, he HATED to think about the unexpected problems that they could have been forced to face, who knows what kind of criminals they would have meet!

"I thought so" Tazuna whined as he and the man on the boat became victim of Kakashi's ire.

It will take time for the bridge to be finally completed since the Main builder will end up in the rehabilitation ward of the local clinic.

**Konoha – secret room in Anko's apartment – the next day**

"You see? Our little Naru-chan will come here for the chuunin exam, I can't wait!" Anko said grinning widely

"Yeah! And we will be there to cheer for him!" Yugao said also smiling

"Okay, I better go now, my mother us watching me closely, I think she suspect something" Hana said leaving the room

"I am coming, I need to inform my team about the exam, I'll use the extra time to train them" Kurenai said watching the others leave, now in the room there were only her, Anko and Asuma.

"He is coming here...you need to tell him" Asuma said sitting near Kurenai

"I-I-I...I can't...he will hate me" Kurenai said sobbing

"No if we explain!" Anko said

"What should I tell him? That after the Kyuubi attack I lost my memories? That the Biju's chakra forever changed my eyes into red and that you managed to hide me? That I FINALLY remembered who I am only last year?" Kurenai said in anger

"Yes!" Anko said with equal fury "It is his right, Asuma even went so far as to _pretend_ to be your boyfriend to keep the facade" she said glaring at her

"Luckily Genma understood my wish to help you" Asuma said smiling, taking Kurenai's hand in his.

"I...I can't tell Naruto..." she said now openly crying

"Either you do it or I will" Anko said narrowing her eyes at her.

"Y-Y-You can't!" Kurenai said in horror

"YOU MUST TELL HIM YOU ARE HIS MOTHER, KUSHINA!" Anko yelled grabbing the woman.

**The end! Of this chapter of course ^ ^ the next will be about the Chuunin exams.**

**Now, a little explanation, please read below.**

**YORU IS NOT A MARY-SUE! REPEAT WITH ME, NOT A MARY-SUE! NOT A MARY-SUE! NOT A MARY-SUE! NOT A MARY-SUE! She was created by _kyra09_, you see? She IS a good character ^ ^ thank you, I will gladly use her.**

**Yes, I used the _strangers_ names as if they were code-names, to me it was better than just saying _they are a bunch of people coming from over-sea _(it kinda sounded lame to me ^ ^)**

**Here in this story are used elements from: (for whoever didn't get it the first time)**

**Lupin the Third**

**Dante's Inferno**

**Devil may Cry**

**Bayonetta**

**Infamous**

**Hitman (The videogame)**

**Soul Calibur**

**Assassin's Creed (The sensei is an amalgam of both Ezio and Altair)**

**Asura's Wrath**

**God of War**

**Mortal Kombat**

**Darksiders II (Death is just a man that look like the character and act the same, he is NOT the Horseman of Death!)**

**Hellsing (Powers similar to the anime, no immortality)**

**Street Fighter**

**They _DON'T HAVE GUNS! _ They use shuriken, kunai, throwing knives and other throwing weapons and jutsus instead.**

**I hope you liked please follow/favourite review. I like those three things ^ ^**

**BYEEE!**


End file.
